Diferente de las demas
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Él es un chico serio que ignora a toda chica que se le acerque, sin embargo conoce a una complatamente distinta de las demas:Kurosaki Karin, una chica extraña amante del futbol ¿Podrá Hitsugaya Toshiro hacer una excepción y reconocer a Karin xomo una amiga? Pasen y descubranlo por ahora one-shot, posible continuacion xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, de nuevo yo aquí con mis historias jaja ya se lo que están pensando ¡¿Qué pasó con la secuela de la prometida falsa?! Y la respuesta es sencilla y muy triste, hace poco (tres días exactamente) mi celular murio u.u y en él tenía guardados varios fanfics y emtre ellos estaba la secuela, ok, mi telefono lo mande a arreglar y me dijieron que tuvieron que formatearlo y yo asi de Noooo los fics TT0TT y ps como sabran cuando formateas un celular, computador o algo asi pues pierdes casi TODO lo que tenías en la maquina o peor aún TODO lo que tenías guardado, musica, videos, imagenes, app, e incluso archivos, por lo tanto como ya dije se perdio completamente, gracias a kami respalde el primer capitulo ya que ese lo escribi primero en un cuaderno y lo volvere a hacer pero creo que ahora el fic tomara un camino distinto asi que diganme, ¿Quieren que siga con esa alocada idea de que el fic no solo sea hitsukarin sino que también lleve algo de su pequeña?, o prefieren que todo sea hitsukarin y la educacion de la niña?, para las dos opciones tengo algo plateado ustedes solo elijan, tambien acepto sugerencias :3, bueno esa es la mala noticia, la buena es que pude recuperar esta historia que la tenía en facebook y la había pensado en subir aqui también pero quería saber si estaba bien con ayuda de mis amigos xD y ps a ellos les gusto y me preguntaron si habria continuacion y les dije que lo mas seguro es que si ya que tenia algo mente xD pero solo la continuare si ustedes lo desean, sirve que agarro algo de tiempo para que la secuela de la prometida falsa quede lista :3 **

**En fin, contesten a mis dudas en sus reviews por favor, me harían un gran favor xD y ahora si ¡A leer!.**

**Para que la historia tome sentido (y le entiendan jeje)**

**~·~·Cambio de pensamientos~·~·**

**-Dialogos-**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.**

**Capitulo 1: Amistad**

¡Genial!

¡Perfecto!

¡Lo que me faltaba!

¡Que el idiota recién llegado, de no sé dónde, se siente justo al lado de mi!.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!, y pensar que me había levantado con mucha energía esta mañana...

Flash back

-Karin-chan, toma, ahora si que vas animada a la escuela-Dijo mi pequeña hermana mientras me daba un recipiente que contenia mi almuerzo envuelto en una servilleta.

-Si, esque hoy empiezan las prácticas para las eliminatorias en el club de fútbol-Dije muy entusiasmada.

Así es, amo el fútbol ¿Y qué si soy una chica?, me importa poco lo que la gente diga, el fútbol no es más que un deporte, uno que lo pueden practicar tanto chicos como chicas, ¿Que el fútbol es sólo para hombres?, bah, pamplinas, nadie me quitará esta obseción por el fútbol y más que obsesión, pasión.

Una chica diciendo esto sobre un juego 'masculino' ¿Quien dijo en primer lugar que el fútbol era un deporte masculino?, no se pero seguro ya no estaba vivo y si lo estuviera lo haría retractarse por decir tal cosa, estamos en un mundo en donde todos somos iguales, así que no deberían criticar a los demás por sus gustos.

Bueno volviendo al mundo real, en estos momentos me dirijo a la preparatoria de Karakura donde alguna ves asistió Ichi-Ni, y que gracias a su reputación en esa escuela ahora me tachan a mi como a una busca pleitos y rebelde sin causa, gracias a dios a Yuzu no la marcan así, pues ella con sólo verla dices que no tiene nada que ver conmigo o Ichi-ni, y si no pobres de ellos hablaran mal de ella, se las verían conmigo.

Iba tranquila, pues aún era temprano así que no me importó ir a paso lento, pero al dar vuelta por una esquina un idiota sin cerebro chocó contra mi haciendo que cayera al suelo tirando mis cosas terminando regadas por toda la banqueta sin contar el delicioso almuerzo que Yuzu había preparado para mi, ahora estaba todo desparramado.

-Ah.. que dolor-Se quejó el chico causante de mi caída.

-Tu maldito...-Dije con furia mientras me ponía de pie.

-Hmm-Dijo para luego voltear a verme.

-Por que no te fijas por donde caminas niña-Me dijo.

Yo me quede estática, ¿Qué tuviera cuidado por dónde caminaba?, ¡¿Era ciego o qué?!, ¡¿No veía que él era el que había chocado contra mi y que la molesta debería ser yo y no él?!.

El chico se puso de pie y se fue sin decir mas, bueno se hubiera ido si yo no lo huiera detenido.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo cortantemente. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza?!, ¡Todavía que ni se disculpa y se piensa ir!, a pero si yo hubiera sido la culpable apuesto que ese tipo me demanda, pero de eso nada, me las tenía que pagar.

-¡Oye!, ¡Tú fuiste el que tropezó conmigo y tiro mis cosas!-Exclame cabreada.

-¿A si?, pues... lo siento-Dijo encogiendose de hombros como si tropezar con alguien y no disculparse fuera lo más normal del mundo y sin más se fue dejándome ahí con mis cosas tiradas.

"Estupido..."Pensé cabreada.

Fin del flash back

Mi ceño se fruncio aún más , si esto se pudiera mientras veía como ese infeliz sin cerebro se iba caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, ahí fue cuando mi día empezó mal.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver como lo presentaban ante mi grupo, ¡Era sencillamente desagradable! Y que de pilón lo sienten en el mismo pupitre que yo en la parte de hasta atrás del salón , que por cierto daba una hermosa vista del patio a través de una ventana.

"Si, un gran día para mi..." pensé sarcástica.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Se suponía que hoy era mi primer día en otra maldita escuela, mi tercer día en otra maldita ciudad y ¡La primera ves que daba tantas malditas vueltas para encontrar un lugar!. A pero estas me las iba a pagar. Si, por no haberme dado aunque sea la dirección exacta de dicha escuela.

Si , definitivamente Matsumoto no se salvaría de esta, ella tiene la culpa de todas mis desgracias, primero dice -Quiero cambiarme de ciudad-, después dice - Ok si nos cambiamos de ciudad, hay que buscarte una escuela- y luego me sale con -Hay que ir de compras y de paso compraremos tu uniforme nuevo-.

¡Estoy harto!, Siempre hace lo mismo , me trae de un lado a otro, pero ya cumpliré la mayoría de edad y entonces seré libre, podré estar en un sólo sitio, sólo unas semanas más y podré vivir sólo.

Pero bueno, ahora sólo debo recuperar tres días de estudio perdido, ok , no se donde queda esta escuela, pero de que llego, llego. Será mejor que me apresure si es que quiero llegar puntual.

Empecé a correr pero justo cuando iba por una esquina choque con algo, no lo pude divisar bien hasta que levante la vista y vi que no era nada más que una chica Bah, una chica, si bien no era fea, pero odio a las chicas, por alguna extraña razón siempre terminan pegadas a mi y eso me fastidia, es decir, ni me conocen y ya quieren salir conmigo.

Asi que me puse de pie y trate de ignorarla diciendole que se fijara por donde iba muy descortesmente para no llamar su atención , pero ella me gritó que yo había tenido la culpa. Vaya, se convierte en la primera en gritarme como ella lo hizo, cualquier otra chica diría -Lo siento, fue mi culpa- y no solo eso, lo diría muy 'coqueta', sólo por eso reconocí mi error, me giré un poco y me disculpe, después de eso seguí caminando.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla en el salón que me había tocado, estaba sentada hasta atrás sin prestar atención a las palabras del maestro quien me estaba presentando, ni siquiera volteo cuando yo me presenté, ella estaba ida mirando por la ventana que estaba a un costado de su pupitre.

Bueno, no se dio cuenta de mi existencia hasta que me senté al lado de ella o almenos eso noté yo, la maestra me había dicho que escogiera mi asiento y como todas las chicas de ahí no me dejaban de mirar preferí sentarme al lado de ella, se notaba que no era como esas chicas, era diferente...

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Por fin lo más esperado en toda la mañana...

-¡Al club de fútbol!-Exclame enérgicamente.

-Vamos Karin, o llegaremos tarde a la práctica-Exclamó de igual manera Jinta, el era mi compañero de juego en el club de fútbol.

No le dirigí nisiquiera la mirada al idiota sin cerebro y ahora que lo pienso... su aspecto es algo raro, tiene el cabello blanco y sus ojos, debo decirlo, sencillamente son hermosos, son de un color turqueza y los tiene algo grandes, es extraña su apariencia pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo?, a final de cuentas soy yo la que dice que no debemos criticar a los demás por su apariencia.

-Oye nuevo, Toshiro ¿No?, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos al club de fútbol?-Preguntó Jinta al idiota sin cerebro...¿Qué?, me gusta llamarlo así, le queda mejor ese nombre.

El chico volteó a ver a Jinta y luego me miró a mi para luego voltear a otro lado.

-¿Por que iría a un club de fútbol donde hay una mujer?-Dijo despreocupadamente.

¡¿Pero que diablos le pasaba a ese sujeto?!, Fruncí el ceño y una gran vena sobresaltó en mi frente.

-¿Que tiene de malo que una chica juegue fútbol?-Exclamé claramente enojada.

-Nada, yo sólo preguntaba y...-Dijo el chico haciendo una pausa.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas, por lo de esta mañana, creo que fue muy descortes de mi parte el irme sin ayudarte con tus cosas y creo que arruiné tu almuerzo, toma esto-Dijo dándome sobre, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, de pronto se comporta de una manera muy educada, este chico es muy extraño.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver que lo que venía en el sobre, era una gran cantidad de dinero como para solo un almuerzo, con esto me alcanzaba hasta para tres almuerzos completos.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!-Exclamé sorprendida.

-Tomalo como muestra de mi error-Dijo sin más, parecía que esto era una diminuta cantidad para él, ¡¿Quién era este chico?!.

-No puedo, es demasiado, sólo tomaré lo suficiente para el almuerzo, gracias-Dije devolviendole el sobre.

-No, enserio, quiero que lo tomes-Insistió pero se esta ves parecía más insistente, como sorprendido.

-No, olvidalo, sólo fue un accidente-Le dije con una sonrisa, era raro que yo regalara una sonrisa, pero lo que Toshiro me ofrecía como disculpa era demasiado y aunque me gustara la idea de tener ese dinero, no se veía bien, así que creo que hice lo correcto.

-Vamos Jinta-Le dije al pelirrojo quien se encontraba sorprendido por rechazar lo que el chico me ofrecia.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

No puedo creerlo, cualquiera habría aceptado tal cantidad de dinero, pero esta chica si que me sorprendio. Definitivamente esta chica es rara, ve que rechazar así el dinero del sobrino de una celebridad era raro.

Por eso insistí en darle ese dinero, aún así se rehusó, una de dos, o es de dinero esa chica o simplemente no lo quiso aceptar. Pero supongo que fue la segunda opción: no lo quería aceptar. Es bueno que haya gente como ella, talves no estaestaría mal conconocerla un poco.

Llegue al dichoso club de fútbol y ahí estaba, se veía animada y la verdad jugaba muy bien, digo, yo no soy un experto en este deporte pero se podía decir que no jugaba mal, se nota cuando a alguien le apasiona algo y esta chica no era una excepción, su pasión era el fútbol.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella es distinta a las demás, bueno a lo que he visto, a una chica normal en ves de estar en la cancha de juego ensuciandose, prefiere ser animadora o estar en las gradas esperando a que el juego termine para después coquetear al equipo ganador, y que nisiquiera sepan como se juega.

Creo que me estoy concentrando demaciado en el tema, si quiero entrar será mejor ir de inmediato a apuntarme.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Mira, es Toshiro-Exclamó mi amigo pelirrojo señalando al mencionado.

-Que tal-Dijo acercándose nosotros.

-Creí que no vendrias-Dije yo tomando agua.

-Pues, ya ves-Contestó Toshiro.

Después de eso el entrenador nos hablo a todos y nos puso a calentar. Toshiro me sorprendió mucho, no jugaba nada mal a pesar de que iba empezando con nosotros, a lo mejor ya tenía práctica... pero...

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamamos al mismo tiempo Jinta y yo. Toshiro sonrió.

-Debes estar bromeando-Dije aún sin creerle.

-Es enserio, es la primera ves que juego fútbol, me gusta, se como se juega y todo pero no lo había practicado en años-Dijo tratando de convencernos.

-Bueno, pero ya lo habías practicado-Dije más relajada, era imposible que alguien fuera tan hábil en algo que recién empezaba.

-Si, como dos veces hace siete años-Dijo con una mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Volvimos a exclamar ambos.

-¿Se sorprenderán por cada cosa que diga?-Dijo Toshiro con una gotita en la frente.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Dijo Jinta sorprendído.

-El fútbol no es difícil-Dijo el albino.

-Si pero lleva práctica-Dije yo lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bueno yo me voy por aquí, nos vemos Toshiro, adiós Karin-Dijo Jinta llendo en otra dirección a la de nosotros despidiéndose con la mano, nosotros respondemos el gesto de igual manera y seguimos caminando.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta el fútbol?-Dijo Toshiro rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, me encanta, es con lo que puedo desahogarme-Respondí-Se nota que a ti también te gusta-

-Si, también me sirve para desahogarme y de paso distraerme-contestó el chico.

-¿Siempre has sido popular entre las chicas no?, es decir, el club jamás se había llenado tanto de chicas y gritar el nombre de algún miembro, en este caso, tu nombre-Dije picaramente.

-Si, es un fastidio, por eso no me llevo bien con las chicas, prefiero ignorarlas-Dijo confundiendome.

-Aamm... pero yo soy una chica, ¿Quieres decir que yo también te caigo mal? Ni siquiera me conoces-Pregunté claramente confundida a la ves que molesta.

-No, no quise decir eso, esque amm...¿Cómo decirlo?...-Dijo entre nervioso y pensativo.

-Bueno, no importa, yo me quedo aquí-Dije parando en seco, ya había llegado a casa.

-¿Aquí vives?-Preguntó atónito.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Yo vivo ahí-Dijo señalando la casa de al lado.

Es cierto, hace tres días habían ocupado esa casa, recuerdo que Yuzu quería ir a darles la bienvenida al vecindario y yo la acompañe y resultó que la nueva dueña era la diseñadora de moda favorita de mi hermana, de hecho nos preguntó por la preparatoria más cercana a ese vecindario y le dijimos que era al que asistíamos, ahora sé por que lo preguntaba.

-Espera, ¡¿Tú eres el sobrino de Rangiku-san?!-

-¿No lo sabias?-Preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pues claro que no, apenas te conocí hoy-Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Que bueno, comienzas a caerme bien, entonces empecemos desde cero, soy Toshiro Hitsugaya y tengo 17 años-Dijo alegremente, ¿Ese sujeto estaba loco o que?.

-Aa... no entiendo nada pero bueno, soy Karin Kurosaki y tengo 17 años-Espera, ¿Para que me dice su edad? , ¡¿Y por que le dije la mía?!.

-Bueno hasta luego Kurosaki-Dijo entrando a su casa.

Okey eso fue extraño, pero ¿Qué mas da?, creo que ahora tengo un amigo más.

**Jijiji hola ^w^/, con esta historia no sé si continuarla o no, y quería que la leyeran y me dieran su opinion, ¿La continuo o la dejo así? La verdad se me ocurre la trama (Y está hermosa *w*), pero no se xD ahi me dejan su comentario y me dicen que tal :3. Eso ya se lo habia dicho arriba pero no importa xD se los vuelvo a decir.**

**Tambien tomen este fic como una disculpa por lo de la secuela u.u, y contestando a los reviews del fic anterior xD:**

**MikeRyder16: **como siempre tan sincera TTwTT lamento lo de la boda jaja había puesto algo más pero no me convencio del todo xD y tambien lamento la poca acción entre los prota pero no soy buena describiendo esas cosas jaja como te habras dado cuenta, juro compensarlo con la secuela, ahi vendra mas accion jaja y sobre el contenido de la secuela, osea lo que tratara y eso me gustaria saber que fue lo qie no te gusto haber si puedo hacer algo xD.

**Samira vangola: **primero que nada ¿Eres americana? Osea ¿Solo hablas ingles y tradusiste esto? Jaja ps la verdad me halaga xD y lamento decirte que este fue el último capitulo gracias por tu review. Are you first of all American? Do you only speak English Osea and interpret this? Ps haha xD flatters me the truth and I'm sorry to tell you that this was the last chapter thanks for your review.

**Karin bitsugya: **jaja creo que es hitsugaya pero no importa, si, desgraciadamente termino u.u, lo bueno es que tengo mas hitsukarin bajo la manga xD gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia amiga :3 (que bien se siente hacer amigos xD) ojala te haya gustado este.

**Hutsukarin4ever: **que bueno que te haya gustado jaja yo tambien mesorprendi xD okno y gracias por tu review, apoyo y paciencia xD.

**Alejandra. P y o: **hola jaja que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por la felicitacion, lo mismo digo de tus fics son geniales *0* y porcierto ¿Que paso con binbougami y shinigami? Lo sigo esperando TTwTT por tu apoyo, paxiencia y reviews gracias ;).

**Sin mas que decir me despido hasta la proxima y espero reviews positivos respecto a lo que les dije bay bay ^0^/**


	2. la competencia de Karin

**He aquí un capitulo más de **_**Diferente de las demás **_**gracias por sus reviews, los contesto abajito -w-.**

**Para que la historia tome sentido y le entiendan:**

**-Dialogos-**

**~·cambio de pensamientos~·**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me perteneces son de Tite Kubo.**

**Capitulo 2: La competencia de Karin**

Ok, eso si que es un cambio radical.

Bueno, no le dí demasiada importancia y me metí a mi casa, dí mi aviso de que ya había regresado a casa como acostumbro hacer todos los días, pero ésta ves no recibí una respuesta, así que decidí entrar a la cocina haber si había alguien ahí, miré un traste con comida en la mesa y una nota encima del recipiente que respondió a mi duda.

"Karin chan

Papá y oni chan no vendrán hasta tarde y yo fuí a visitar a Rangiku san, te dejé algo de comida en la mesa, esta calientito pues no tiene mucho desde que lo preparé, regresaré un poco tarde asi que no me esperes.

Atte: Yuzu"

-Vaya, al menos tendré una cena tranquila-Fue lo que dije llendo por un plato para servirme del delicioso estofado que Yuzu había hecho para mí, pero claro, como no era mi día, a alguien se le ocurrió llegar a molestarme tocando la puerta.

-Ya voy-Exclamé fastidiada llendo en dirección al recibidor, abrí la puerta y zaz, el creador de mis problemas.

-¿Toshiro?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté claramente extrañada.

-Yuzu me pidió que te hiciera compañía por que no le gustaba que estuvieras sola hasta tarde por que últimamente había estado pasando una camioneta muy extraña por los alrededores-Dijo sin la más minima expresión, ¿Qué éste chico era un robot o qué?.

-Gracias, pero dile a Yuzu que yo puedo defenderme sola-Respondí fastidiada con la intención de cerrar la puerta y entrar a degustar el platillo que mi hermana me había dejado pero algo me lo inpidió.

-Por favor...no me hagas volver ahí-Dijo el albino deteniendo mi esfuerzo por cerrar la puerta-Dejame entrar y te explico todo-Continuó, yo lo miré con algo de sospecha pero al final terminé dejandolo entrar.

-¿Tienes hambre?, Yuzu dejó comida hecha-Ofrecí dirigiendome a la cocina.

-Un poco-Contestó él suigiendome por detras.

Una ves que serví la comida de ambos nos dedicamos a comer en silencio hasta que la duda de por qué Toshiro se refugió conmigo tras conocerme solo de un día me invadió por completo y decidí preguntar.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Ya no podía más, un solo segundo más ahí y seguro me vuelvo loco.

La verdad la chica no era fea, pero por dios como imaginaba cosas extrañas y sin sentido, estaba con la alocada fantasía de que nos casaríamos, tendríamos una familia y que viviríamos felices por siempre. Agh, era una chica más en "mi lista de fans" pero ésta era la peor de todas. Antes de seguir, ustedes se preguntarán: ¿De quién habla éste chico?, pues muy facíl, estoy hablando de la super modelo juvenil Hinamori Momo.

La conocí en una de las tantas fiestas que Matsumoto suele dar para promocionar su mercancía, y como ya dije, ella es una modelo juvenil reconocida en gran parte del mundo, y gracias a eso fue invitada a la dichosa fiesta. Yo fuí a buscar algo de beber y sin querer tropecé con ella, traté de disculparme lo más fríamente que pude, pues no quería llamar su atención, conozco éste tipo de fiestas y sé que con tantito que uno se descuide, hasta el más idiota del lugar, termina con una terrible haqueca la mañana siguiente con sabra dios quién en una cama y con suerte, alguien del sexo opuesto.

¿Qué si exagero?, pues no, no exagero, Matsumoto me contó y me advirtió la clase de fiestas que organizaba y conociendola... uff ¿Para qué buscarle?, en fin, con esa fría disculpa decidí alejarme de ahí pero ella fue más rápida y comenzó a llorar haciendome sentir mal, odio que una mujer llore, platicamos un rato y me dí cuenta de lo amable que era, paso el tiempo y solo hablabamos cuando Matsumoto hacía sus fiestas o nos saludabamos de casaulidad en la calle.

Un día en una fiesta ella se me declaro, sin embargo yo no correspondía a sus sentimientos, si, era bonita, si era una super modelo, si era una chica decente, pero lo que opacaba todo eso es que lo que quiere lo tiene, es decir, si ella pedía algo tenían que complacerla o si no ella se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a quien se lo negó y claro yo no fuí la ecepción, ahora me sigue a todos lados, me acosa con sus fantasías estupidas y de pilon no me deja solo ni un misero segundo, es por eso que esta vez decidí irme com Matsumoto de buena gana, pero por obvias razones, Matsumuto al ser lo que era, una diseñadora famosa, los periodistas y paparazzi sabrían como encontrarla y por ende Hinamori sabría dónde estaría.

Según ella venía visitar a Matsumoto, ok pero entonces ¡¿Qué diablos hacía encima de mí?! Hipoteticamente hablando claro, al parecer a Matsumoto le hacía mucha gracia mi situación pues no hacía nada para quitarmela de encima. Harto ya a más no poder decidí "huir" de ahí y Yuzu me había dado una gran idea, dijo que últimamente había estado rondando una misteriosa camioneta por el lugar y le daba pendiente su hermana, pues estaba sola en estos momentos y yo como buen caballero y nuevo amigo que soy, ofrecí ir a acompañarla y Yuzu estaba más que contenta y sin más me salí de ahí, me escondí de Hinamori y me dirigí a la recidencia Kurosaki. Al llegar Karin me abrió y parecía estar sorprendida de que yo estuviese ahí, bueno no le tomé mucha importancia y le dije lo de la camioneta y que yuzu me había mandado para acá, al principió se negó asi que utilicé el plan B y le pedí que me dejara entrar y le explicaría la situación.

Al principio titubeo pero finalmente me dejó entrar, me ofreció algo de comer y yo acepté gustoso, después de todo no había comido desde el entrenamiento en la escuela. Entonces me preguntó la razón de mi estadia ahí y le conté de Hinamori y al igual que Matsumoto, ella empezó a reír hacíendo que mi entrecejo se frunciera.

-¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer?-Trató de decir entre risas.

-No es miedo, y deja de reirte que no es para nada divertido-Exclamé harto de sus burlas.

-Esque es muy gracioso, debes admitirlo-Decía empezando a calmar sus risas.

-Si, sería muy gracioso si no fuera yo el afectado-Reclamé cruzandome de brazos indignado.

-Bueno bueno, ya pues-Dijo tomando un poco de aire y limpiandose unas lagrimas de la cara. -Pero entonces ¿Lo que dijiste de la camioneta era un pretexto?-Preguntó para después darle una probada a su comida.

-No, eso si es verdad, aunque Yuzu solo mencionó lo de la camioneta y yo le dije que vendría a hacerte compañía-Dije pensativo.

-Entonces es verdad, pero sigue siendo un pretexto-Recalcó ella, bueno lo que decía tenía sentido ya que si había utilizado ese pretexto para salir de mi casa.-Aún así-continuó-Yo sé cuidarme sola, si un idiota viene y trata de hacerme algo a mi o a mi hermana se las verá conmigo-Dijo fastidiada y orgullosa de si.

-Pero y si es un hombre desquiciado más fuerte que tú?, no creo que puedas con la fuerza de un hombre-Dije volviendo a probar mi comida.

-¿Insinuas que soy una debilucha?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y algo molesta.

-Vamos, seamos realistas, como quieras verlo sigues siendo una chica y no digo que seas debilucha pero por logica un hombre siempre será más fuerte que tú y más aún si hablamos de un tipo que quiera sobrepasarse-Dije inteligentemente, o eso pensé yo, creo que esta chica es demasiaado orgullosa y herí su orgullo, esto se me salió de las manos...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

¡¿Pero que diablos se creía ese idiota?!, ¿Debil?, ¡¿Yo?!, ¡Claro que no!, yo soy Kurosaki Karin, la chica más ruda de la escuala, y que me importa que me tachen como una vil marimacho por que sea asi, por que sea una chica amante de un juego de "hombres", por que sea una chica ruda y sin nada de delicadesa, ¡Bah!, Me importa poco lo que piensen de mi, y tolero todo menos que me digan o insinuen que soy debilucha y éste idiota había hecho las dos cosas, ¡Ah pero ahorita le digo quien es el debilucho aquí!.

-¿Encerio piensas que no puedo contra un pervertido?-Pregunté lo más calmadamente que pude con el ceño frincido y un tic en el ojo derecho mienrtas caminaba en dirección a él.

-No exactamente, pero si, no podrías-Dijo sin más el desgraciado sacandome al fn de quicio, cuando llegué a él lo tomé por el cuello de su camisa y lo azoté contra el piso quedando de espaldas contra el suelo, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el golpe y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-Exclamó al borde de la histeria.

-Ja ja ja, ¿Quién es el debilucho ahora?-Exclamé en su cara con aires de victoria, pero jamás me imaginé lo que vendría después.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa loca?!, yo solo dije la verdad y creo que esa verdad le dolió, pero no tanto como a mi me esta ardiendo la espalda y todavía se hace la victoriosa diciendo "¿Quién es el debilucho ahora?" Bueno, ella se lo buscó.

En cuanto se dió la vuelta la tomé por el tobillo y la hice caer de lleno al suelo quedando boca abajo y en un rápido movimiento la voltie de tal manera que quedara boca arriba y me encimé sobre ella acorralandola en el suelo, sus ojos onix estaban abiertos por la impresion y yo solo dí una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Entonces ¿Que harías en una situación así?-Dije amenazadoramente y escondí mi cabeza sobre su hombro pegando mas mi cuerpo con el de ella con la intención de asustarla.

-¡¿Q-Qué diablos e-estas haciendo?! ¡Quitate enano pervertido!-Exclamó empezando a forcejear y hubiera reido si no me hubiese llamado como me llamó: Enano.

-¡Oye ni soy enano ni soy pervertido!-Exclamé a todo pulmón volteando a verla.

-¡Entonces que diablos haces encima de mi!-Exclamó furiosa y sonrojada, fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de como la tenía, era una pocision muy comprometedora que si alguien nos hubiese visto hubiera pensado DEMASIADO mal. Enseguida como si la piel de la chica fuese agua caliente me separé de ella.

-L-Lo siento-Dije apenado y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Fue lo mas estúpido que he hecho.

-Sabes que mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-Dije completamente sonrojado huyendo de nuevo, ella se levantó y estaba tan sonrojada como yo, me guió a la puerta y me despidió, buen comienzo para empezar una amistad ¿No creen?.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Al día siguiente con energías renovadas me levanté de mi comoda cama y volteé a ver el reloj: 6:15 A.M.

Bueno, al menos hoy me levanté temprano y sin la necesidad de un deapertador o Yuzu, fue lo que pensé para después irme a bañar, en cuanto salí me alisté para la escuela con la odiosa falda que estaba empezando a quedarme corta y agarrarme el cabello en una cola alta como solía hacer todos los días. Bajé y ví que Yuzu estaba preparando el desayuno, había mucha paz esa mañana, algo andaba mal.

-Oye Yuzu ¿Y el viejo e Ichini?-Pregunté tomando un pan tostado y sentandome en la mesa comenzando a comerlo.

-Papá fue a una junta temprano y oni chan fue por Rukia nee san, ya que hoy tendrían un examen importante que presentar-Respondió mi hermana.

-Vaya, pues que bien estoy empezando la mañana-Dije alegremente viendo como Yuzu servía los platos.

-Me alegro mucho Karin chan y por cierto ¿Que hicieron tu y Hitsugaya san ayer? Llegó a su casa muy nervioso, lo asustaste ¿Verdad?-Preguntó mi pequeña hermana picaramente, ésta pregunta me había sacado de onda y me hizo atragantarme con la comida, aún recodaba lo que pasó la tarde anterior y era algo que me atormentó toda la noche e incluso soñé con algo asi.

-¡Dios!, Yuzu ¿Ya viste la hora?, se nos hace tarde-Exclamé evadiendo el tema y huyendo de mi casa, esto le pareció gracioso a la rubia o eso noté ya que había empezado a reir.

Al llegar a la preparatoria me dirigí al salón, había salido demasiado temprano de casa y ahora estaba aquí, sola en toda la maldita escuela, me empezó a dar hambre asi que saqué mi almuerzo, que por suerte Yuzu había dejado dentro de mi mochila, y me dispuse a comerlo, no pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando la gente empezó a llegar y cuando el salón comenzaba a llenarse guardé lo poco que quedó de mi almuerzo y lo metí a mi mochila.

-No puedes esperar hasta el almuerzo-Preguntó Jinta sentandose en el asiento frente amí.

-Calláte quieres, hoy salí muy temprano de casa y olvidé desayunar-Me excusé de mala gana.

-Kyaa, ay viene Toshiro-Exclamó una tipa escandalosa y detras de ella había un montón más.

Suspiré con pesades y agaché la cabeza recostandola sobre mis brazos que estaban en el banco, los chillidos de aquellas mocosas resonaban cada ves más fuerte hasta que de pronto me sentí rodeada de gente, alzé la mirada y un buen numero de chicas rodeaban mi "espacio" y el causante de ello era claro Toshiro. Por piedad, ¿No me digan que todos los días serán así?!.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Suspiré con pesades.

Encerio empezaré a creer en los milagros. Cuando volví a casa el día anterior, después de lo que pasó con Karin, Matsumoto me dió la "mala" noticia, según ella, de que Hinamori se había ido por motivos de trabajo. ¿Mala noticia? ¡¿Quién diablos dijo que eso era una mala noticia?!.

En fin, esa noche pude descanzar en paz pero con que me encuentro en la mañana, con que Hinamori canceló TODAS sus citas, reuniones y tanta cosa por quedarse en nuestra casa. "-Querido, practicaré para ser una buena esposa-"Fue lo que dijo al verme después de casi axficciarme con un abrazo. Solo eso bastó para sacarme de quicio y venirme a la escuela lo más rápido posible.

Ah, pero eso no es todo, no señor, como la vida decidió estarme jodiendo, todavía tenía que soportar el grupo de "fans" que había reunido ayer, me dirigí a mi asiento y hasta ahí me siguieron las tipas "-Shiro kun, shiro kun-" era lo que decían hasta que ví como Karin se ponía de pie bruscamente.

-¡¿Quieren dejarlo en paz de una ves?!, no lo conocen y ya lo están asfixiando-Exclamó furiosa ¿A caso ella esta...? No, eso es absurdo.

-Calláte Kurosaki, eso lo dices tu por que lo tienes contigo todo el día, no te molesta nada que estemos con él un ratito-Exclamó una chica loca, oh oh, esto se esta llendo mal.

-Me importa poco si lo tengo cerca o no y si me molesta ya que están en MI espacio-Reclamó ella, así que por eso se defendía, vaya que buena amiga pensé sarcasticamente.

-Ya está bien dejen en paz a Mi novio y futuro esposo-Exclamó una chica en la puerta del salón, agh lo que me faltaba, que esa lunatica viniera para acá.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Ya está bien dejen en paz a Mi novio y futuro esposo-Exclamó una de las chicas a lo lejos, pero ésta voz no la reconocí poco a poco las demás chicas fueron haciendo espacio entre las demás hasta que la miré frente a mi con aires de grandesa, ésta chica si que era hermosa debía decirlo, llevaba el uniforme escolar como las demás pero ella lo lucía distinto, estaba levemente maquillada y llevaba el cabello suelto con unos bucles que caían delicadamente de su cabeza, sin embargo parecía de esas niñas ricachonas y fresas, en pocas palabras: todo lo opuesto a mi.

-¿Tú eres Kurosaki Karin?-Me preguntó la chica con aires de superioridad, ésto me molestó asi que le hice frente.

-Si ¿Algún problema?-Pregunté desafiante.

-Vamonos-Oí decir a Toshiro para después sentir como me jaloneaba llevandome a sabra dios donde.

-Oigan, vuelvan aquí-Escuché gritar a la chica furiosa.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

**Hola de nuevo xD, ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Quiero propomerles algo haber si están de acuerdo, para que no esperen tanto tiempo los capitulos los haré más cortitos, (osea asi como este) pero lo estare subiendo al día o mas tardar cada dos dias, me dejan su opinion en su review aunque asi lo haré de todas maneras xD.**

**Miss-Minene84: **hola, gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me motivo mucho tu mensaje espero seguir contando con tu apoyo :3.

**Hitsukarin4ever: **Hola, gracias por contestar mi duda, entonces la trama será hitsukarin y como criar a su hija, me fue de mucha ayuda tu comentario y eso de que toshiro jugo como dos veces futbol jajaja la vdd tampoco me lo imagimo pero asi lo puse, algo exagerado no? XD en fin gracias por tu review y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Alejandra. P y o: **Hola y gracias por contestar a mi duda, dejaré el fic como puro hitsukarin y la criansa de la niña xD será divertido -w- y me alegra saber que te gusto este fic xD y tambien que esperas ansiosa mis actualizaciones, gracias jaja y porfa actualiza rapido la de _un sentimiento doloroso _ o juro que hago lo que te comente -.- bueno por tu review una ves mas gracias y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo :3.

**MikeRider16: **Hola gracias por contestar mi duda y ntp hare que el fic sea puro hitsukarin y trate sobre la criansa de su hijita, y no te preocupes habran mal entendidos y muchas discuciones sin sentido en este fic xD y como veras si la comtinuare :), por tu review gracias y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo ;).

**Yue yuna: **Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic gracias por tu review y espero comtar con tu apoyo :3.

**Sin mas que decir me despido bay bay ^0^/**


	3. capitulo 3

**Holi, ¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja ok ok, se que no lo hicieron u.u lo unico que extrañaron era el fic TTwTT... y no los culpo xD bueno bueno, me dejo de tonterias los dejo leer ;).**

**Para que la historia tomé sentido y le entiendad :3.**

**~·Cambio de pensiento~·**

**-Dialogos-**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo que deja el manga en suspenso todo el tiempo ù.ú Pd_Quien mire el manga me entenderá TTwTT**

**Capitulo 3: Secuestro fallido y el primer movimiento de Hinamori**

Ok.

No estaba entendiendo nada, ¿Cómo es que llega una chica de la nada, dice ser la novia de éste tipo y ahora estoy envuelta un gran lio gracias a él?, corrimos por toda la santa escuela escondiendonos de esa tipa lunatica, nos dirigímos afuera del edificio de salones para terminar en el patio trasero del lugar.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-Exclamé tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Shh, calláte-Me silenció el peliblanco poniendo su mano libre en mi boca, la otra sostenía mi mano.

Empecé a forcejear para soltarme del agarre de ese idiota ¡¿Quién diablos se creía?!, pero por más esfuerzo que hice me fue imposible safarme asi que traté de tranquilizarme y quedarme quieta para que me soltara de una buena ves y así fue, cuando me quitó su mano de la boca lo mordí en la nariz que fue lo mas cercano que tuve para atacar haciendo que pegara un grito de dolor y soltara mi mano.

-Aahh, ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa niña loca?!-Reclamó una ves que lo solté mientras se agarraba la zona afectada, tenía un ligero hilo de sangre corriendo desde la mordida y estaba completamente sonrrojado.

-¡¿Qué si que diablos me pasa?!, ¡Eso lo debería preguntar yo ¿No crees?! Y no soy una niña loca-Exclamé a todo pulmón.

-Aquí est... uh, ¡Shiro chan!, ¡¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?!, estas sangrando-Exclamó la dichosa Hinamori cambiando drasricamente de actitud, cuando llegó echaba fuego por la boca y en cuanto vio al enano herido corrío rápidamente en su auxilio con preocupacion exagerada.

-Ya dejame en paz-Se escuchó reclamar a Toshiro.

-Espera ¡¿Te mordieron?! ¿Pero quién..? Oh, ya veo-Dijo la pelinegra ignorando las palabras de su amado volteando a verme con odio poniendose de pie, yo le mantuve la mirada desafiante.

-Cómo te atreves a mordelo ofrecida-Insultó la chica.

-Mira mocosa del demonio, ¡No soy una ofrecida, ni ladrona de novios ni nada de lo que estes pensando!, asi que no te permito que me hables asi, calmate de una buena ves si no quieres terminar hospitalizada y sin volver a tu carrera de modelo-Exclamé fastidiada y furica.

-Te dejaré en paz hasta que dejes a Shiro chan-Exclamó la joven.

-Yo no lo estoy siguiendo y si te refieres a terminar nuestra amistad pues estas muy equivocada chamaca malcriada, yo no dejaré de hablarle a alguien por el gusto de alguien más-Solté desafiante.

-Bueno, yo te advertí-Dijo la chica desafiante sin dejar de verme a los ojos, en eso el timbre que indicaba que las clases ya habían comenzado había sonado.

-Bien, si no hay más que decir, me voy a clases-Dije llendo dentro del edificio otra ves.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Si ésto seguía así, la sangre no tardaría en correr, ¿Que si exagero?, umm... bueno si un poco, pero conozco a Hinamori y tratandose de mi hace cualquier cosa, un claro ejemplo es cuando aquella pobre extrangera, que solo me pedía un par de indicaciones, fue mandada al hospital con una pierna y brazo roto gracias a ustedes sabran quien.

Por eso y por lo poco que conozco a Karin fue que me la llevé de ahí, sin embargo mi esfuerzo fue inutíl ya que ahora yo soy el que esta sangrando, creo que no exageré con eso de que la sangre correría. Bueno, dejando eso de lado me logré safar de Hinamori gracias a un profesor que la reprendió por haber saltado clases, a mi me lo dejaron pasar ya que vieron mi herida y mentí diciendo que camino para acá, un vagabundo me había asaltado y me mordió.

El día pasó con normalidad y Karin no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, tocaron el timbre y ahora teníamos que ir al gimnacio para seguir con la practica del día anterior, ésta ves Karin no me dió ningún pase y ni siquiera se acercó a mí, esto ya me estaba hartando, ¿Y por qué estarlo?¿Qué no se suponía que era yo el que decía "cero relaciones con chicas"?, ya ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo, simplemente me estaba volviendo loco.

Traté de dejarlo pasar y cuando la practica terminó salí a las regaderas a darme un ligero remojón para refrescarme un poco, si, en esta escuela hay regaderas, genial ¿No?. Como pudé me escabuí entre la multitud de chicas que me acosaban y fuí a los casilleros a dejar mis cosas, era algo tarde por lo que casi no había gente, a lo más dos o tres personas, y entre ellas divisé a Karin, quien terminaba de meter unos libros a su casillero, suspiré con pesades y me dirigí a micasillero, que curiosamente queda al lado del de ella.

-Buenas-Dije tratando de comenzar una conversación, sin embargo no escuché respuesta alguna proviniente de ella, dí otro suspiro con pesades.

-¿Sigues molesta?-Pregunté recibiendo como respuesta un azotón de casillero que resonó en todo el lugar llamando la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban ahí.

Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, tomó su mochila, dió media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejandome con la palabra en la boca ¿Quén diablos se creía esa mocosa?. Harto ya de tanta drama de parte de ella, cerré mi casillero sin tomar mi mochila y corrí detras de ella, iba cruzando la puerta de la salida-entrada de la escuela cuando la agarré fuertemente de la muñeca e hice que volteara a verme.

-¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa idiota?!-Exclamó molesta.

-Vaya, hasta que me dices algo en el día-Dije sarcastico sin soltarla.

-Sueltame de una buena ves si no quieres que te vuelva a morder-Dijo amenazante.

-¿Por qué estás distante con migo?-Pregunté ignorando por completo su amenaza.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Te molesta que no te hable?, Si mal no recuerdo tú mismo has dicho que no quieres relacionarte con chicas, yo solo te hago el favor-Dijo indignada.

-Pero contigo es diferente, creí habertelo dejado claro-Reclamé.

-¿Diferente?, Ja, Si claro-Dijo sarcastica-¿Qué tengo de direfente?, soy una chica veas como lo veas, además yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, desde que te conocí no he tenido más que problemas-Exclamó furiosa, fue entonces que me dí cuenta, ella tenía razón a final de cuentas, ¿Por qué me empeñaba por que me hablara?, pero lo más curioso, ¿Por que me molestaba que ella me rechazara y que lo que acabara de decir me afectara al tal punto de soltarla y solo verla partir?.

¿Qué diablos me ésta pasando?...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

¿Pero quién se creía para agarrarme asi de la nada?, uuy para que más lo odie, no le dirigí la palabra en todo el día y lo ignoré como si él no existiera, ¿Qué si estaba enojada?, ¡Claro que lo estaba!, él me metió en un problemón con la super famosa modelo juvenil de japón y ahora no creo quitarmela de encima durante un buen tiempo.

Suspiré con pesades, tal ves si me había pasado un poco con el ena...digo, Toshiro, a final de cuentas él no tenía la culpa de que una loca desquisiada lo amara. Creo que lo mejor será hablar mañana con él... no, mejor ésta tarde, vivimos al lado del otro así que no veo el problema, giré de golpe para buscar algo o a alguien, juraría que alguien me venía siguiendo y cuando me sentí un poco más segura corrí lo poco que quedaba de camino hasta llegar a casa y cerrar con seguro.

Pero nunca me dí cuenta, de que una panel blanca era la que me seguía...

Pasaron al rededor de tres horas y decidí ir a hacer lo que había planeado: hablar con Toshiro.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la de al lado, toqué un par de veces y enceguida me contestaron con un "Ya voy", era una voz masculina.

Esperé a que me abrieran y cuando lo hicieron, la persona frente a mí se veía sorprendida.

-Hola, ¿Podemos hablar?-Dije un poco nerviosa, no se me dá bien eso de buscar a alguien para hablar. Asintió con la cabeza, se puso sus zapatos y salió de casa cerrando la puerta de paso, caminamos en silencio hasta una colina donde me gustaba ir de ves en cuando para aclarar mis ideas, y en éste momento si que las quería aclarar.

-Lo siento-Escuché hablar a Toshiro mientras miraba al cielo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté sin entender.

-Lamento haberte metido en tantos problemas, por mi culpa Hinamori quiere sacarte los ojos-Expresó sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-No, yo soy la que se debe disculpar, de hecho para eso te buscaba, además me siento arrepentida por lo que te dije en la salida, no soy quien para decir esas cosas, tu tienes tus motivos para ser así-Dije algo apenada ganandome una mirada de parte de él.

-Bueno, yo creo que merezco otra clase de disculpa-Lo escuché decir.

-¿Qué?, si quieres que me arrodille olvidalo, que tampoco es para tanto-Dije cruzandome de brazos.

-Jaja, no me refiero a eso, yo me refiero a ésto-Dijo divertido para después hacercarse a mí y cortar toda distancia entre mis labios y los suyos, sorprendida abrí los ojos de par en par ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¡¿Y por qué demonios le correspondía?!.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¡Dios!, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo diablos llegamos a ésto!, el beso había comenzado como algo lento, torpe y pausado, pero ahora parecía experto, veloz y desesperado, no sé en que momento me estaba pegando más a él con sus fuertes brazos desde la cintura y yo me aferraba cada ves más desde su cuello.

Nos separamos un poco solo para tomar algo de aire y volver a besarnos más apasionadamente, él mordía mis labios levemente mientras que yo alborotaba cada ves más su cabello rebelde, si ésto seguía así seguro mi corazón explotaría por que, ay dios mio ¡Qué bien besa!, de pronto los jugueteos con mis labios y caricias de parte de él se frenaron de golpe mientras se alejaba un poco y me observaba con una mirada de procupación.

-Karin, despierta-Decía.

-¿Qué?-Respondí confundida.

-Despierta-Gritó aturdiendome, en ese momento regresé a la normalidad y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe levantandome de golpe provocandome un fuerte mareo.

-Agh, mi cabeza-Me quejé agarrandome fuertemente la zona.

-¿Oye estás bien?-Me preguntó con preocupación alguien.

-¿Eh?-Dije para después ver como unos ojos color turqueza llenos de preocupación se posaban en mí, entonces recordé el beso.

-¡Aaah!-Grité tirando al albino de espaldas mientras sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y enseguida me las tocaba.

-Oye ¿Qué diablos fue eso?-Exclamó incorporamdose.

-¡A-Alejate!-Exclamé tapandome la boca y alejandome exageradamente de él.

-¡¿Qué?! Oye si solo me hablaste para decirme que te disculpabas y que no se que para después desmayarte y repentinamente alejarte de mi de esa manera, mejor me largo de aquí-Exclamó enojado.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste desmayar? Entonces t-tu y-y yo ¿No...?-Dije sin poder terminar la frase.

-Si, te desmayaste y ¿Cómo que tu y yo?-Preguntó claramente confundido. ¿Habrá sido un sueño?, pero se sintió tan real, toqué mis labios sólo para serciorarme y estos estaban normales, ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, ¿Por qué soñé eso?.

-¡Karin!-Exclamó llamando mi atención de nuevo.

-Ah.. emm... olvidalo haha, no me hagas caso-Dije algo nerviosa.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás colorada-Preguntó tocando mi frente.

-Whaa.. si si si, e-estoy bien, es solo que hace calor-Exclamé.

-Pero si estás hirviendo-Dijo preocupado tratando de hacercarse a mí.

-¡Dije olvidalo!-Exclamé dandole un puñetazo en la cara alejandolo de mi.

-¡Aah!, ¡Mi nariz!-Exclamó agarrandose la zona.

-Whaa lo siento, dejame ver-Exclamé entre apenada y nerviosa acercandome a su auxilio.

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?-Preguntó seriamente tomando sorpresivamente mis manos.

-¿Eh?, si si, y-yo.. umm lo siento soy un poco brusca-Dije soltandome de su agarre revisando su herida que comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo.

-Diablos, tenemos que cambiarte la gasa, ésta te la podría infectar-Dije olvidando que hace poco me había desmayado, de pronto un dolor muy fuerte me vino a la cabeza provocando que mi vista se nublara un poco y me tambaleara, gracias a los fuertes brazos del albino no me caí al piso.

-Ya ves, te dije que no estabas bien-Regañó.

-Estoy bien, fue solo un mareo, ya se me pasará-Dije reconociendo ese sintoma, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?, hace tiempo que no me mareaba de ésta manera.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó sin creerme.

-Ya te dije que si, mejor vamos a comprar una gasa para cambiartela-Dije separandome de él comenzando a caminar en dirección a una farmacía, unos minutos después me siguió.

Salimos de la farmacia con la gasa en mi poder y obligué a Toshiro que se sentara bajo un árbol que estaba en el parque al que habiamos llegado.

-Bien, esto dolerá un poco-Advertí quitando sin piedad pero con cuidado la gasa del peliblanco.

-¡Aah!, ¡Con amor karin por Dios!-Exclamó sobandose la nariz.

-Ay no seas llorón, y no te agarres, o se te infectará, tienes las manos sucias-Regañé.

-Espera, ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo algo asustado señalando el alcohol.

-Es alcohol para desinfectar la herida, quedate quito-Advertí.

-¡Noo!, Aleja esa cosa de mí-Exclamó como niño chiquito quitandome de encima tirandome al pasto.

-¡Agh!, Hitsugaya Toshiro, estate quieto de una buena ves-Exclamé con una gran vena en la sien.

-No-Replicó tratando de huir.

-Maldición ¡Que te estes quieto!-Exclamé dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejandolo inmovil.

-¡Aaaaahh!-Se escuchó un grito por todo el lugar.

Cinco minutos después.

-Ya ves que rápido fue-Cuestioné con una gran vena en mi cabeza.

-Eres muy agresiva-Reclamó.

-Bueno, bueno, volviendo a lo que estabamos, siento mucho mi comportamiento-Dije.

-Esa no es la clase de disculpa que esperaba-Dijo serio, ¡Mierda!, eso pasó en el sueño yo solo me quedé callada viendo como se acercaba a mi, yo por instinto cerré los ojos.

-Arrodillate y pide disculpas-Dijo tajante,yo me caí de espaldas.

-Eres un idiota-Exclamé sonrojada y furica golpeandolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

¿A caso quería que lo que sucedió en el sueño se cumpliera?...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

¿Pero qué diablos con ésta chica?, primero se esta dusculpando y a media disculpa se desmaya, después despierta alejandose de mi como si la fuera a atacar y que para colmo me golpeara y volviera a sangrar mi herida, luego me trata de poner otra gasa, MUY violentamente para luego sapearme de nuevo ¡Y ahora me golpea solo por que le dije que se arrodillara y me pidiera disculpas!.

Ok ok, me pasé con eso, pero ¿Por qué me dijo idiota?, y ahora que lo pienso cerró los ojos mientras me acercaba a ella, ¿A caso quería que la besara?, bueno eso es lo que pienso y me dió a entender pero... espera ¡¿Qué la qué?!, No, eso tenía que ser broma, ¡A penas nos conocemos de un día! y además ella no es así.

Confundido y con esa duda en mente fuí a alcanzarla para saber qué diablos pasaba con ella, di vuélta en una esquina y lo que observé no me gustó para nada.

¡Dos sujetos estaban subiendo a Karin a una panel blanca por la fuerza mientras otro sujeto le ponía una bolsa de manta negra en la cabeza!.

-¡Hey ¿Qué diablos hacen?!-Exclamé llamando su atención mientras corría por ellos.

-¡Toshiro!, ¡Ayudame!-Gritaba asustada Karin, eso me había dado más fuerzas para alcanzarlos y así lo hice, antes de que cerraran las puertas logré tirar al sujeto que estabá arriba de la panel mientras uno de los que tenía sujetada a Karin la soltó para darme un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Noo!, Dejenlo en paz-Gritaba Karin horrorisada, ¡Ésto era el colmo!, si la veía llorar juro que esos sujetos no volverían a ver la luz del sol. Traté de soportar el golpe y le dí una patada en el estomago mandandolo al suelo agarrandose la zona afectada.

-¡Sueltala cretino!-Grité sujetandolo del cuello de su camisa con la intencion de golpearlo pero algo duro me golpeó la cabeza haciendome cerrar los ojos con fuerza y soltar al sujeto que tenía en mi poder.

-¡Toshiro!-Gritaba Karin quien hasta el momento había estado atada de manos.

-Maldito mocoso, ahora veras-Exclamó el sujeto que había tirado antes de la panel.

-¡Karin!-Se escuchó un grito de parte de cierto pelinaranja llegó en mi auxilio quitandome al tipo de encima y comenzando a golpearlo junto con los otros dos que se habían levantado.

-¡Karin chan!, por dios ¿Estas bien?-Exclamó una chica pelinegra desatando a Karin.

-Si si, Toshiro ¿Estás bien?-Exclamó con preocupación ignorando completamente a la chica y llendo a donde me encontraba yo.

-Si, solo un golpe, ¿Tú estás bien?-Pregunté mirandola a los ojos.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa manera?, pudieron haberte matado-Exclamó molesta recargando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me daba ligeros golpes con su puño en él.

-No me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos viendo como te secuestraban... ¿Uh?-Conteste, pero de pronto escuche unos sollozos, ¿A caso...ella está... llorando?.

-Eres un idiota...-Dijo casi en un susurro disminuyendo la fuerza de sus golpes, enseguida comprendí, ella estaba asustada y ahora lloraba por mí, por qué esos tipos la habían asustado, sujeté su brazo para que dejara de golpearme y la abracé con la intención de tranquilizarla y enseguida las lagrimas se hicieron aparecer, y como ya había dicho, esos sujetos no volveran a ver la luz del sol...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

(Un pequeño extra)

Al día siguiente...

Un chico de cabellera blanca iba con paso firme y decidido, portaba el uniforme de aquella escuela a la que asistía, con el ceño fruncido se dirigío al salón que quedaba al lado del suyo, las chicas como siempre se le insuinaban pero al verlo de cerca pudieron notar lo furioso que estaba por lo que decidieron alejarse.

Llegó a su destino y golpeó con ambas manos la mesa donde se encontraba cierta pelinegra llamando su atención y sacandola de su entretenida platica.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Exigió saber el chico confundiendo a la joven.

-Por qué qué-Preguntó confundida.

-¡¿Por qué mandaste secuestrar a Karin?-Respondió el peliblanco apretando sus puños.

-Oh, ya veo, asi que la secuestraron eh-Dijo la chica con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Contesta!-Gritó el joven.

-¡Yo no la secuestré!-Dijo la joven-Pero, podrIa encontrarla por ti...-Continuó.

-Ella esta bien, no lograron llevarsela-Dijo soltando la mesa y girandose para irse.

-Entonces le brindaré protección-Dijo la joven poniendose de pie haciendo que el chico detuviera el paso.

-¿Protección?, ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto el albino sin entender.

Hinamori sonrió con malicia al ver el interes del chico "Esta es mi oportunidad" pensó acercandose al peliblanco.

**Hola, sé que dije que actualizaria al día o más tardar cada dos días, pero entiendanme, se me fue completamente la inspiración ya que pasaron ciertas cosas y andaba preocupada, bueno, eso daba vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día asi que jeje lo siento u.u**

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que importa ^w^, y ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Jaja que raro ver a Karin de esa manera ¿Verdad?, pero era necesario para que Toshiro se enojara, ya que no le gusta ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos a Karin que es su amiga xD, y ¿Qué creen que trame la mañosa de Hinamori? :O, aa y haciendo una aclaracion, no es que Hinamori me caiga mal (aunque si me cae mal .-.) Pero esque alguien la tiene que hacer de malo xD, como se habran dado cuenta en mis otros fics la tengo apoyando el hitsukarin como una amiga de parte de ellos, esta es la primera ves que escribo de ella así y la verdad no pienso que lo sea (posesiva, engreida, mimada y eso) ya que ella es muy trabajadora tanto en el anime como en el manga, ella me cae mal no tanto por eso del hitsuhina y eso(aunque si los leo me enojo machin xD) si no por que en todo el misero anime es una inutil jaja, no en el sentido de ofenderla, en el sentido de que no hace nada, y todo por culpa del desgraciado de Aizen -.-, pero de ahí en fuera me cae muy bien, aun asi no tolero el hitsuhina -.-.**

**Bueno, una ves aclarado ese punto me paso a contestar los reviews :3**

**hitsukarin4ever: **jaja lo se, merece sufrir por lo de un sentiento dolosoro TTwTT pobre Karin, y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo xD, lo de la camioneta no tiene nada que ver con Aizen, además ni siquiera a salido .-., pero naa Aizen hara otras maldades ntp ^-^ y no creo haber exagerado con la fiesta, pero pensandolo bien umm... si tal ves un poco jaja y con respecto a lo que pienso de Hinamori lo comenté alla arribita :3, por tu review y apoyo gracias hasta el siguiente capitulo.

**MikeRyder16: **Jaja gracias por pensar y opinar asi de mi fic, no soy buena con esto de la redacción pero hago lo que piedo y veo que voy mejorando TTwTT

Y te comprendo esto es un vicio *w* y respecto a la conti del otro fic creo que el nombre te gustará :3 y ntp tendra mucha comedia xD. Por tu review y apoyo gracias ^w^

**Alejandra. P y o: **Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado saber que habra continuacion y gomen por las amenazas u.u ¡Esque tu tienes la culpa por hacer tan interesantes tus fics! w pero bueno, gracias por tu review y apoyo (No tardes en actualizar TTwTT)

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo ^0^/.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola yo aquí reportandome un poco tarde pero aquí es traigo el siguiente capitulo :3**

**Para que la historia tome sentido y le entiendan xD**

**~·Cambio de pensamientos~·**

**-Dialogos-**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo sama, que no ha actulizado el manga TwT**

**Capitulo 4: Un trato y un trauma**

Pov Hinamori

Bien, ésta es mi opirtunidad, sólo tendría que poner a salvo a esa tipa y él tendría que pagar por ello, simple ¿No creen?, le propuse la idea y lo pensó un buen rato pero al final aceptó con la condición de que no faltara a mi palabra de brindarle protección a la chiquilla esa y con un apretón de manos concluyó nuestro trato.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Después de ese fallido intento por secuestrarme Ichi ni llamó a la policia y tres ambulancias para que se llevaran a los tres sujetos que gracias a él habían perdido la conciencia con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Un par de paramedicos auxiliaron a Toshiro mientras que Rukia me abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarme, Ichi ni estaba sin saber que hacer, después de todo conoce mi trauma, ese que hizo que no volviera a llorar como lo estoy haciendo ahora, ese día me juré a mi misma que jamás volvería a derramar una sola lagrima, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo al recordar lo que pasó aquella noche?, al revivir practicamente lo mismo y casi perder a una persona más, era sencillamente traumante para mí sobre todo por que era por mi que la persona corría peligro, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada, sólo sé que ésta es mi debilidad.

Al día siguiente acudí a la escuela normalmente, gracias a la ayuda de Rukia san me pude deshaogar tranquilamente y ahora me sentía mucho mejor, en cuanto viera a Toshiro le daría las gracias por lo que hizo por mi, con ese pensamiento ingresé al salón de clases y esperé pacientemente a que el albino hiciera acto de presencia y cuando lo hizo lo sentí algo extraño.

Lo saludé cuando tomó asiento pero al parecer no me escuchó ya que practicamente me ignoró por completo, iba a preguntarle que tenía pero en ese momento el profesor entró al aula y comenzó la clase, en el receso lo invité a que fuera a entrenar conmigo al club, pero simplemente salió del salón sin responder a mi pregunta, esto era el colmo, fruncí el ceño y maldije unas cuantas cosas por lo bajo, si creía que le iba a rogar estaba completamente loco.

Después de desquitarme un poco con la practica volví al salón un poco relajada y el día continuó como empezó, ¡El enano no pronunció ninguna misera palabra!.

-Eso es todo por hoy alumnos, pueden retirarse-Dijo el maestro provocando varios gritos de felicidad en el aula mientras veía como Toshiro guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

-Oye, Toshiro-Lo llamé, me ignoró.

-Toshiro-Volví a decir alzando un poco la voz. Igual, me ignoraba y ahora daba la vuelta con la intencion de irse.

-¡Uuy!, ¡Enano de primaria!-Exclamé llamando al fin su atención.

-¡No soy un enano de primaria!-Reclamó.

-Vaya, ahora sé como llamar tu atención-Dije cruzandome de brazos.

-Calláte-Dijo de mala gana girandose para irse.

-Ey espera, ¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿Por qué me ignoras?-Cuestioné, pero igual fui ignorada.

-Ay, maldita sea, esta bien ya no te forzaré a hablar ni a tener nada que ver con migo, ¡Pero quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi ayer!-Grité lo último provocando que se detuviera justo en la entrada del salón, gracias a dios ya no haba gente cerca.

-No tienes por que hacerlo-Dijo pausadamente volteando a verme, yo iba a decir algo pero él se adelantó.-No te confundas Kurosaki, no creas que te salvé de esos tipos por gusto, es sólo que sentí lastima por lo debíl e indefensa que te veías que lo hice... digamos que fue un impulso-Dijo con ese estúpido semblante frío. -Y sabes una cosa, quisiera que dejaramos de frecuentarnos, pediré mi cambio de grupo mañana-Continuó saliendo del salón dejandome sorprendida. -Adiós, Kurosaki-Dijo finalmente desapareciendo de mi vista.

¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?, ¿No fue él el que me pidió que fueramos amigos?, es un completo idiota si cree que ésto me afectará, es más, lo prefiero lejos de mi, asi mis problemas terminarían...

-Estúpido...-Dije por lo bajo apretando los puños que habían formado mis manos...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Maldita sea, lo que tengo que hacer por esa chica, y a todo esto ¿Por qué acepté ese ridículo trato?... umm... ya lo recuerdo, esa chica, Kurosaki Karin, no merecía estar en problemas por mi culpa, y aparte la hice recordar algo horrible, ahora entiendo por que lloraba de esa manera.

Según Kurosaki mayor, Ichigo, me contó el problema, o mejor dicho, trauma que Karin había sufrido por algo similar a lo que pasó, me dijo que un día Karin había salido de compras con su madre y de regreso a casa unos sujetos intentaron llevarsela, sin embargo la madre de Karin trató de detenerlos pero terminó siendo brutalmente golpeada hasta quedar agonizando, unas personas que pasaban por el lugar ayudaron a su madre y a ella quitandoles de encima a aquellos sujetos, aún asi la señora no soportó por más tiempo y falleció ahí mismo.

Karin presenció la muerte de su querida madre y en ese momento los recuerdos regresaron a ella con el temor de que yo corriera la misma suerte que su madre, no por nada lloraría la gran Karin kurosaki, al menos no como lo hizo en ese momento, tenía mis sospechas de que Hinamori tendría algo que ver, por eso fui con ella a hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero me arrepentí tanto de hacerlo ya que resulta que ella no tenía nada que ver con esos sujetos, ya había metido la pata desde que le cuestioné sobre el detalle, además no podía rechazar esa oportunidad para que Karin no volviera a llorar, y yo no podría darle esa protección.

¿Qué trato? Se preguntaran, pues es sencillo, ella me dijo que le daría protección a Karin a cambio de que cortara mis lazos con Karin, me apartara y empezara a tener una relacion oficial con ella (Hinamori), también tendría que cambiarme de grupo, maldicion, esto es muy molesto, y lo peor de todo es que sigo sin entender por qué demonios lo hago, ¿En verdad me estoy sacrificando por una amiga?, ¿Por una simple amiga?, ¿Debo dejar de pensar que Karin es una simple amiga? Aah... mejor me dejo de preguntas estúpidas y continuo con lo que estaba.

Aa y aparte estaba lo de esa extraña enfermedad que tiene la pelinegra, le pregunté a Kurosaki si Karin estaba enferma o algo asi, y me contó que desde pequeña le daban unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, tanto que hasta provocaba que perdiera la conviencia, dice que era extraño que le volvieran esos sintomas ya que se lo habían podido controlar y hasta la fecha solo eran unos simples dolores de cabeza. Esto si era algo de cuidado ya que si esos dolores se van a lo extremo podrían llegar a matarla.

Pero bueno, al día siguiente hice mi solicitud de cambio de grupo y por mis notas y reciente inscripcion no tuve problemas para cambiarme asique me cambiaron de grupo ese mismo día, desde que llegué al salón Hinamori no se me ha despegado ni un centimetro, estaba fastidiado y no me podía despegar de ella ya que teníamos un trato, cuando llegó la hora del receso se encargó de amargarme más la vida anunciando nuestra "relacion" en toda la escuela amenzando a toda aquella jovencita que se me acercase.

"Muy bien Toshiro, siguete haciendo el heroe y sufre las consecuencias"Pense sarcasticamente.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Vaya, el enano no pierde el tiempo, se cambió esta misma mañana y bum, anuncia su relacion con esa Hinamori un rato después de cambiarse, ¿Que no se supone que odiaba a esa tipa?, no entiendo a Toshiro, ayer me dijo una cosa y hoy me dice otra, pero bueno, ese ya no es asunto mío asi que ¡A gozar de la vida!.

La semana pasó volando y en todo ese tiempo no había visto para nada a Toshiro, a pesar de estar en el mismo club y tener los casilleros al lado del otro, ¡Vaya!, ni siquiera por que vivimos al lado del otro, ésto si que es un milagro, desde que dejé de tener contacto con él mi vida regresó a la normalidad... pero entonces... ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿Por qué ... lo extraño?.

¿Extrañarlo?, no ha ha eso debe ser broma, ¿Cómo puedo sentirme así por alguien que apenas conozco?, giré mi cabeza para ambos lados.

-Vamos Karin, no seas tonta-Dije para mi misma pateando con fuerza el balón que estaba entre mis pies.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Jinta al ver que el balón le pegaría a alguien.

-Lo que faltaba...-Dije por lo bajo mientras corría en auxilio de la persona lesionada.

-Cielos, que buena patada-Dijo el sujeto en el suelo.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iría la pelota-Me disculpé llegando con el joven junto con Jinta, ahora mismo practicabamos en el parque.

-Vaya amigo, que bien pateas-Dijo el tipo poniendose de pie refiriendose a Jinta.

-¿E-Eh?, no yo no fui el que...-Exclamó el pelirojo negando con las manos y la cabeza mientras me volteaba a ver.

-Disculpa fui yo-Dije algo avergonzada, ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, el chico era apuesto, cabellera castaña y un poco rizada, ojos negros y expresion amigable.

-Vaya, así que fuiste tu, no creo que tan hermosa dama posea tal fuerza-Dijo caballerosamente el sujeto, un momento... ¿A caso insinua que soy debíl?.

-Pues aunque no lo creas "ésta" debilucha lo hizo-Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Enserio?, me sorprendes aparte de bonita tienes buena pierna-Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro refiriendose a las patadas que le doy al balón.

-Calláte idiota-Solté molesta llendo por el balón-Vamonos Jinta-Dije sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-Espera-Me dijo el sujeto sujetandome el brazo. -¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó.

-Sueltame de una ves si no quieres que me desquite contigo-Amenacé forcejeando.

-Oye sueltala-Defendió Jinta.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, pero igual necesito su ayuda, yo no soy de aquí y estoy buscando la residencia Matsumoto-Dijo el joven sorprendiendome un poco.

-Bueno eso...-Dijo Jinta volteando a verme.

-Vive al lado de mi casa, yo ya voy para allá junto con Jinta ¿Verdad?-Dije volteando a ver al mencionado que parecía no entender la indirecta.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó.

-Ja ja si, recuerda que Yuzu te invitó a cenar-Dije arrastrando las palabras tratando de hacerlo entender.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Que si idiota, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?!-Exclamé dandole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Aay, perdón lo olvidé-Dijo sobandose la zona.

-Bien, entonces vamos-Dije ya muy fastidiada y con una vena en la cabeza a medio reventar.

Pasaron al rededor de quince minutos y llegamos a nuestro destino, dejamos a ese sujeto con Matsumoto san y nos metimos a mi casa.

-Tu si que eres idiota Jinta, no puede ser que no hayas entendido la indirecta-Reclamé fastidiada mientras avisaba nuestra llegada.

-Karin chan, traes invitados-Dijo mi hermana felizmente provocando un sonrojo de parte del pelirojo.

-Si pero Jinta ya se iba, solo me acompaño hasta la casa-Dije sin darle mucha importancia.

-Cielos Karin, que cruel eres-Se quejó Jinta con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Que amable de tu parte Jinta kun, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?-Preguntó mi pequeña hermana amablemente haciendo que aquel idiota pelirojo se sonrojara aún más.

-P-pues yo...-Dijo nervioso.

-No, tiene que ir a ayudar en la tienda de Urahara san ¿No es cierto?-Interrumpí.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, lo siento Yuzu san, vendré otro día a cenar gracias-Dijo Jinta llendose del lugar.

-Vaya que lastima, la comida sabe mejor con más gente en la mesa-Dijo mi hermana melancolica.

-Si si, Yuzu tengo hambre-Dije interrumpiendola.

-Ya va a estar la comida-Dijo com una gran sonrisa metiendose a la cocina.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Bien, ya ha pasado una semana desde que comencé ese estúpido trato, gracias a ello Hinamori ahora vive bajo el mismo techo que yo, esto es frustrante, había veces en las que solo quería terminar esa locura de una ves por todas pero las palabras de Karin me atormentaban una y otra ves _" Desde que te conocí no he tenido más que problemas", "Ya no te forzaré a hablar ni nada que ver conmigo" _y lo que más me afectaba fue como la traté "_No te confundas Kurosaki, no creas que te salvé de esos tipos por gusto, es sólo que sentí lastima por lo debíl e indefensa que te veías que lo hice... digamos que fue un impulso" _fruncí el ceño y empuñé más las manos si esto se pudiera y seguí caminando, más vale que deje de pensar en esas cosas.

Llegué a la casa y al parecer teníamos visitas ya que ví un par de zapatos más en la entrada, eran de un hombre, ingresé a la casa y mi duda se vió resuelta al ver al dueño de los zapatos platicando sabra dios de que con Hinamori.

-Buenas-Dije interrumpiendo su platica.

-Hola shiro chan-Dijo la pelinegra volteando a verme con una sonrisa para fespués girarse a ver al castaño-Bueno, entonces mañana nos vemos-Dijo.

-Si, adiós y buenas-Dijo el tipo respondiendo mi saludo pasando al lado de mi e intencinalmente chocó con mi hombro.-Tu vecina es muy linda ¿No crees?-Dijo por lo bajo pero yo lo alcancé a escuchar y volteé a verlo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté, ¿A caso había escuchado mal?.

-Nos vemos-Dijo terminando de acomodarse los zapatos para después salir de ahí.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!-Exclamó una alegre Hinamori colgandose de mi cuello haciendo que casi callera con ella al suelo de no ser por que me sostube a tiempo.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me abraces así-Dije fastidiado quitando sus brazos de mi cuello.

-Ay por favor, desde que empezamos a salir no me has besado ni una sola ves, ahora nos encontramos solos ¿Sabes?, ésta casa es muy grande y...-

-Sólo quiero dormir-Dije cortante rechazando su insinuacion seductora.

Subí las escaleras y desde mi habitación escuché los berrinches de la tipa, ja al menos me divierto de sus berrinches.

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo normal y me fui a la escuela antes de que Hinamori pudiese levantarse, quería tener mi espacio aunque sea por un momento asi que decidí llegar más temprano a la escuela, al llegar el lugar parecia decierto y no es para menos ya que era demaciado temprano.

Pasó al rededor de una hora y la gente comenzó a llegar, poco a poco la hora de iniciar las clases se acercaba y con ello que la molesta de Hinamori me atormentara de nuevo.

-Hola shiro chan, eres muy malo te fuiste sin miMe dijo haciendo pucheros sentandose a mi lado.

-Lo siento, tenía limpieza matutina hoy-Dije no muy interesado en hablar con ella.

-¡Cielos!, ¿Ya viste ahí?, esa karin no pierde el tiempo-Exclamó Hinamori mirando hacia el pasillo del corredor donde había una multitud de gente mirando algo al parecer impresionante.

-¿Karin?, ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté extrañado.

-Ven, vamos a ver-Dijo emocionada jalandome de la mano, nos dirigimos a la multitud abriendo paso entre la gente y cuando vimos lo que estaba pasando no me gusto para nada.

Fruncí el ceño, apreté fuertemente mis manos conteniendo el enojo y apretando los dientes, ¡Karin se estaba besando con el sujeto castaño del día anterior!.

**Ok, este capitulo fue algo corto pero tengo mis motivos, no creo que le falte mucho por terminar a este fic ya que no es tan largo como los que ya he hecho asi que solo esperen un poco mas, ¿y que tal el capitulo? Sinceramente batallé u poco con ciertas cosas, de hecho no estoy conforme al cien por ciento del capitulo jeje pero ustedes son los que dan la ultima palabra asi que ahi me dicen en un review que tal estuvo :3**

**MikeRyder16: **Jaja lo se, yo me divierto mucho escribiendolo xD y tu comercial me gustó jaja bien dramatico xD, yo también me enojo de solo pensar que hay fics hitsuhina -.- jamas he leido uno y no creo hacerlo, de hecho no leí un ichiruki por que había hitsuhina jaja una amiga me dijo que era bien simple ¡Pero me vale! XD jaja y a mi tambien me encantaron desde que los vi en el capitulo 132 fue hermoso y yo andaba bien cuajada xD, espero que en el manga Tite ponga a Karin como una shinigami mas, por eso de que puede ver fantasmas, shinigamis, hollows y todo eso con claridad sería tan genial *0* pero bueno, ese solo es un sueño que espero se haga realidad, gracias por tu review y apoyo hasta el proximo capitulo ^0^/.

**Alejandra. P y o: **Ja! Para que sepas lo que Yo senti cuando me hiciste odiar al enano de las nieves -_- jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo (y la escena del beso :3), y respecto a tu fic Un sentimiento doloroso, debo decirlo nuevamente morí de la risa jajaja sigo con la loca idea de que el que este adentro de ese cuerpo sea Kon lo cual seria genial xD ya me lo imagino xD cuando leí que iban tomados de la mano te juro que ya estaba queriendo matar al enano (aunque literalmente ya esta muerto .-.) Y a ti por el susto que me hicoste pasar, pero leí lo demas y yo asi de *0* KAWAII XD esperare con ansias el otro capi :3 gracias por tu review y apoyo bay bay ^-^/.

**Hitaukarin4ever: **Jaja ps la neta mi intencion no fue hacerlos ver como tsundere jajaja pero ahora que lo dices tal ves si los puse asi, ok ok no tal ves, lo puse asi xD la verdad yo me identifico mucho con estos dos personajes, sobre todo con Karin y ps creo que ahora la puse al muy estilo yo jaja y creo que tienes razon con lo de Aizen :3 y de Hinamori ps ya dije lo que tenia que decir de ella asi que xD que mas puedo decir? Respecto a lo de las maldades de hinamori en este capitulo empezo su primer movimiemto y como pudiste ver, ya comenzo el segundo xD espero te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tu apoyo y review.

**Sin mas que decir me despido hasta la proxima actualizacion :3**


	5. ¿Que siento realmente?

**Hola yo aqui dejando el siguiente capitulo lamento la tardanza, me explico abajito, orita preocupense por ponerse al corriente xD**

**Para que la historia tome sentido y la entiendan:**

**~·Cambio de pensamientos~·**

**-Dialogos-**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, el baka que no se que diablos hizo con Toshiro en el manga TT0TT...**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Qué siento realmente?**

Era un día como cualquier otro y yo ibá a mi salón ya que pronto las clases darían inicio pero alguien me detuvo.

-Hola, nos vemos de nuevo-Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, fruncí el ceño al reconocerlo, era el mismo sujeto castaño de ayer.

-¿Tú?, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-Cuestioné fastidiada.

-Que modales, ¿Por qué me tratas así eh?-Preguntó como si lo coniciera de toda la vida.

-No sé, no me causas buena espina-Contesté medio confundida, a final de cuentas lo que decía era cierto. Ese sujeto no me causaba una buena impresion y no por su aspecto, era mas una intuición, sentía que si estaba al lado de ese tipo las cosas no irían bien.

-Bueno, eso me lo dicen casi todo el tiempo-Dijo acercandose a mí mientras yo retrocedia unos pasos hacia atras-Y por cierto mi nombre es Aizen Sosuke-Dijo llegando finalmente a mí, ¿Qué diablos con éste sujeto?, ¿Y por qué no me puedo mover?, Maldición y justo ahora me vienen estos estúpidos dolores de cabeza, mi vista comenzó a nublarse y con ello empecé a tambalearme, ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había mucha gente rodeandonos, parecían sorprendidos ¡Y cómo no estarlo!, ¡Este idiota me había besando!, ¡Mi primer beso! Y para terminarla de amolar, entre toda esa gente estaba cierto pelibanco que parecía estar echando fuego por la boca. Me separé bruscamente del castaño y volteé a ver a Toshiro que no hacía más que verme con desaprobacion, dí un paso hacía él pero fue más rápido que yo y salió del lugar.

-E-espera-Dije casi en un susurro mientras lo veía desaparecer entre la multitud.

-Oye linda ¿Porqué te pones así?, ¿A caso ese fue tu primer...-No lo dejé terminar ya que la sangre me subió a la cabeza y lo golpeé con mi puño fuertemente en la cara tirandolo al suelo.

-¡Calláte imbesíl!-Exclamé a todo pulmón corriendo a donde había ido Toshiro, ya era hora de saber por que el cambio de actitud.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Muy bien, si no salía de ahí en ese preciso momento, juro que le rompo la cara a ese sujeto aunque sigo sin saber ¡¿Por qué diablos reaccioné así?!, Haber, haber haber, seamos honestos ¿Qué siento realmente por Karin?, ¿Enamorarme? No creo, es decir, ¿Cómo te enamoras de alguien al poco tiempo de conocerla?, ¿Amor a primera vista? bah, no creo en esas cosas, ¿Pero si no es eso, entonces qué es?.

-Toshiro-Escuché que me llamaban, esa era sin duda Hinamori, lo que me faltaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunté secamente sin dejar de caminar, y a todo esto ¿A dónde caminaba?.

-¿A dónde vas?, ya van a iniciar las clases-Preguntó sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-No entraré a clases hoy-Solté al fin.

-Entonces voy contigo-Dijo emocionada.

-No Hinamori entiende, ¡No te quiero cerca de mí!-Exclamé ya harto de la situación.

-Hicimos un trato Hitsugaya-Exclamó molesta.

-Pues sabes que, olvida ese estúpido trato que yo ya me harte ¡Y hoy mismo te largas de mi casa!-Grité encarandola.

-Te dejaré en paz, más no saldré de tu casa, esa Karin no se va a quedar contigo-Exclamó indignada.

-Pues que crees, ¡No estoy interesando ni en tí, ni en ninguna otra chica y ahora mucho menos Karin!, no me gustaría andar con alguien que besa a cualquiera ¡Ni siquiera conocía a ese tipo y lo besó!-Exclamé furioso que parecía mas una reclamación mientras veía como la pelinegra curvaba una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?!, ¿Que soy una facíl y cualquiera?-Escuché un reclamo a mis espaldas y al voltear ví que era Karin.

-Pues si no es eso ¿Que más?-Exclamé instintivamente volteando a verla, en ese momento estaba enojado y las palabras solo me salían, ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía.

-¿Pero como te atreves estúpido?-Exclamó claramente ofendida plantandome una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda. Sorprendido me agarré la zona afectada reaccionando ensegudia y recapacitando mis palabras antes dichas, mierda, creo que hablé de mas.

-Vine hasta aca, siguiendote para explicarte lo sucedido pero ya veo lo que piensas de mi,¿Sabes?, lo que más me enoja ¡Es que no sé por que diablos me preocupo por querer darte explicaciones!, pensaba que eras otro tipo de persona, eres un completo idiota-Exclamó dando vuelta sobre sí metiendose de nuevo a la escuela, mierda ¿Ahora que hice?, pero gracias a esa bofetada, a parte de volverme en si, recordé la sonrisa de Hinamori al ver la llegada de Karin y que el día anterior ese sujeto me dijiera "Tu vecina es muy linda" con ese tono asqueroso de un pervertido, todo tenía sentido, ella lo planeó todo, dirigí mi vista a ella y la miré con recelo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin dejar de sonreir, era un hecho de que su plan había salido a la perfección a excepción de una cosa.

-Tú...¿Planeaste ésto verdad?-Solté seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-No te hagas la tonta, tú hablaste con ese tipo para que besara a Karin y de alguna manera yo me enojara y todo esto resultara así-Dije haciendola reir.

-Vaya, no se te escapa nada Shiro chan-Dijo la chica entre risas, yo curbié mis labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?, te lo agradesco-Dije ganandome su completa atención y que dejara de reir bruscamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó.

-Gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de algo, pediré mi cambio de grupo de nuevo-Dije dirigiendome al aula de maestros.-A y por cierto, es enserio que quiero que dejes mi casa-Dije finalmente dejandola sorprendida, creo que le arruine la fiesta a alguien pensé divertido.

Despues de pedir mi cambio me advirtieron que no por ser el sobrino de una celebridad me darían el lujo de estar cambiandome de grupo a mi antojo a si que esa fue la última ves que lo haría y todo para arreglar las cosas con Karin. Si. Por que finalmente y gracias a su bofetada me dí cuenta de muchas cosas, yo estaba interesado en ella, no digo enamorado por que es sencillamente imposible, es decir, solo hemos convivido practicamente tres días antes del problema con Hinamori, ella, se podría decir, ha logrado llamar mi atención, cosa que ninguna otra chica a hecho, no por que fuera una chica que comparte los mismos pensamientos que yo sobre una que otra cosa, tampoco por que me era agradable su compañía, por que realmente lo era, si no por que ella era distinta, no era esa tipica chica debilucha que espera a ser rescatada por un principe azul o una chica que se derrumba al ver su maquillaje aruinado, por dios, Karin ni brillo labial usaba y aún así me parecía atractiva.

Si, será orgullosa hasta los talones pero eso es lo de menos, a final de cuentas yo soy igual o peor jaja, bueno por ahora solo ha logrado llamar mi atención, y la pregunta era ¿Realmente podría sentir algo más por ella?, no sé pero tenía que averiguarlo, no, quería averiguarlo.

Lo que si tenía que hacer primero era pedir disculpas por mis palabras de hace rato y aclarar las cosas respecto al beso con ese sujeto y claro que ese tipo no se me escapa y para mi grandiosa suerte ese día lo vi pasar justo enfrente de mí. No estaría mal darle la bienvenida al instituto.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Genial, eso me gano por ser una completa idiota al querer explicar las cosas, además ¿Por qué diablos tenía que dar explicaciones? Y la pregunta de millón, ¡¿Por qué estaba tan furioso?!, no lo entiendo, ¡Sencillamente no lo entiendo!, ¿A caso yo siquiera le llamo la atención? ¡Bah!, Eso es absurdo, es decir, mirenme, ¿Quién se fijaría en una "marimacho" como yo?, bueno, yo no me considero así, pero asi es como me tacha la sociedad, en mi vida he tenído una relacion sentimental, jamás tuve cabeza para ello, en cambio preferí buscar equipos de futbol donde siempre me rechazaban o me traian de su tonta por el simple hecho de ser mujer, eso claro hasta que, después de suplicas, me aceptaron en el club de la escuela, en ves de arreglarme y salir a citas como cualquier otra chica de mi edad, me preocupaba tanto por los entrenamientos que olvidaba por completo arreglarme o siquiera peinarme, a lo mas una cola alta y por diversos motivos no se me daba eso de salir con un chico a menos de que fuera algo relacionado con dicho deporte, era una simple fanatica del futbol y para cuando empecé a pensar más en los chicos de otra manera, me dí cuenta que para ellos no era mas que una marimacho que daba todo en el deporte del soccer, incluso hasta me hablan de manera brusca todo el tiempo por lo que cuando menos esperé ya utilizaba el mismo vocabulario de "que onda we" o "no we" un vocabulario sencillamente vulgar para una "señorita".

Sin embargo siempre ha habido uno que otro pervertido que solía apostar cosas estúpidas en un partido uno a uno como por ejemplo si yo perdía tendría que dejar que ese cerdo me tocara o hiciera cualquier cochinada conmigo yo sonreía al escuchar sus propuestas y claro que sacaba ventaja de ellas pues siempre perdían y terminaban haciendo lo que yo les ordenara. A pesar de todo eso y que me tacharan como una completa maracho, yo realmente quería tener una cita algún día y no con cualquiera, si no con alguien que me respetara, con quien su compañía más que comoda me pareciera alegre, calida y divertida, si tendré mi complejo de "marimacho" pero a final de cuentas sigo siendo una chica.

Además se nota a leguas que yo y ese estúpido enano no heramos para nada compatibles, además de que ahora pensaba que yo era uma completa ofrecida gracias al idiota que se hace llamar Aizen, por eso y por muchas cosas mas es IMPOSIBLE que aunque sea llame la atención de Toshiro, asi que debo sacar esa idea de mi cabeza.

Caminé lo que me faltaba de camino y al dar vuelta por un pasillo no pude creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo?-Exclamé al ver a un castaño a medio morir con un peliblanco con varias cortadas y moretones en la cara encima suyo.

-Hola linda, le estoy dando una lección a este tipo ¿Ves?, voy ganando-Dijo el castaño ganandose otro puñetaso de parte del albino.

-No le digas asi imbesil-Dijo Toshiro en un susurro apenas audible, pero no había gente cerca por lo que logré escuchar su susurro.

-Ya sueltalo Toshiro, no entiendo por que lo agarras a golpes-Dije sin entender nada y algo fastidiada.

-Por que no sé como diablos hizo Hinamori para que este idiota te besara-Exclamó furico.

-Espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinamori?-Pregunté confundida, algo me decía que esa tipa tenía algo que ver.

-Veras, te lo explicaré-Dijo Toshiro dandole un último golpe al castaño y poniendose de pie acomodandose sus ropas.

-Espera, primero vamos a curarte esas heridas, me lo cuentas en el camino-Dije empezando a caminar.

-E-espera, ¿Tú piensas c-curar mis heridas?-Preguntó entre nervioso y tenso.

-Si, ¿Algún problema?-Dije lo suficientemente amenazadora para que no dijiera nada estúpido por su propio bien, lo cual fue inutil.

-No, tu eres muy brusca, mejor te cuento con moretones y todo ¿Si?-Dijo nervioso a lo que yo contesté golpeandolo en la cabeza para después arrastrarlo hasta la enfermeria.

-No Karin, espera-Exclamaba el chico tratando de safarse.

-Calláte, eres un llorón-Exclamé con tono molesto mientras una vena crecía en mi sien. Era hora de dejar todo claro de una buena ves o juro que me volvería loca.

Una ves que llegamos a la enfermeria me encargué de curar sus heridas lo mas delicadamente posible, el estaba volteando para otro lado mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, creo que por los golpes la cara se le puso roja, pero de un momento a otro agarró la mano con la que lo estaba curando y suspiré con pesades.

-Quedate quieto, no lo estoy haciendo tan fuerte como el otro día-Dije de una manera tranquila, cuando estaba a solas con él era como si la tranquilidad abundara en mi.

-N-no es necesario que sigas, no me duele-Dijo algo nervioso y sin mirarme.

-Ya te dije que no seas llorón y dejame curar esas heridas-Insisti en tono molesto.

-Ya dije que no lo necesito-Insistío sin verme, yo no tenía buena pasiencia y creo que él no lo sabía.

-Bueno, toma-Dije dandole el algodon con alcohol.-Si no te curo yo lo haras tu y explicame de una ves todo lo que paso-Dije cruzandome de brazos.-A y por cierto, cuando hablo con la gente me gusta que me vean a la cara, asi siento que me estas ignorando-

-Ya ya, esta bien lo siento, te lo contaré todo-Dijo empezando con su relato, a cada cosa que decía mas fruncía el ceño, primero empezó con algo de un trato, luego con que tenía que alejarse de mi y ahora con que ese idiota castaño lo mandó Hinamori para besarme y terminaramos peleados yo y Toshiro, pero había algo en todo esto que no concordaba, ¿Por qué terminariamos peleados Toshiro y yo?, si bien su plan fue todo un exito, pero ¿Por qué resultó si Toshiro y yo no somos mas que simples conocidos? bueno, me atrevo a decir amigos.

-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo y no tiene sentido-Dije pensativa, él me hizo seña de que continuara.-¿Por qué le resultó que tu y yo nos hayamos enojado?, quiero decir, por obvias razones yo si pude haberme enfadado por que me besaran, ¿Pero tu?-Pregunté volteando a verlo, otra ves estaba colorado y miraba para todos lados menos a mí. ¿Enserio yo le gusto?.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Mierda, ¿Ahora que decía?, desde que llegamos a la enfermeria ando asi de nervioso, ni siquiera la he podido mirar a los ojos, bueno al menos esto me da a entender que si siento algo por ella pero diablos no la veía no por que no quisiera, sino por que si lo hacia recordaba a aquel idiota que se atrevió a besarla, me daba coraje saber que alguien mas la haya besado, por eso agarré su mano y le pedí que ya no me curara. Una ves separados le explique todo mas tranquilo mas sin embargo no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Pero nada es perfecto en esta vida y la realidad me golpeaba nuevamente con la pregunta que Karin me hacía, ¿Qué le respondo ahora?, es obvio que quiere salir de la duda, si yo estuviera en su lugar supongo que estaría igual pero demonios, ¿Cómo diablos voy a decirle "por que me interesas"? Es estúpido hablar, asi que preferí actuar.

Dejé el algondón por un lado y me acerequé lo suficientemente cerca a ella, Karin por su lado solo se quedo quieta con algo de nerviosismo en la cara.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó.

-¿Por qué no te alejas?-Pregunté sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

-¿P-Por que debería hacerlo?, tu no me haras nada ¿O si?-Preguntó ruborizandose un poco.

-¿Sabes?, por eso te besan los extraños, te confias demaciado-Dije recordando el suceso del beso frunciendo el ceño y apartandome de ella.

-¡Eres un idiota!, en ese momento estaba desprevenida pero ahora no lo estoy-Exclamó enojada.

-¡Tienes que estar alerta todo el tiempo Kurosaki!-Reclamé.

-¡Ah, ahora nos llevamos asi!, ¡Pues si llega otro idiota no me dejaré besar!-Exclamó cruzandose de brazos y dandome la espalda.

-¿A si?-Pregunté retadoramente.

-¡Si!-Exclamó con la intención de irse.

-¡Bueno, entonces detén esto!-Exclamé agarrandola del hombro para que se girara, la pegué a mi sujetandola de la cintura y terminé toda distancia entre sus labios y los mios, al principio forsejeó pero yo no la dejé y poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso, al principio se suponía que no la besaría, solo la acercaría a mi y ya, pero no aguanté mas y la besé.

Poco a poco el beso se intensificó más al grado de que empezara a acariciar su espalda subiendo y bajando las manos mientras ella, con sus delgados dedos comensara a acariciar mi pecho y después subiera sus manos a mi cabellera y revolverla, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, poco a poco alejé mi rostro del suyo y dejé de acariciarle la espalda, ella hizo lo mismo bajando sus manos dejandolas apoyadas en mi pecho, en cuanto nos separamos bajamos la cabeza avergonzados, supongo que no debí haber hecho eso, pero no me arrepiento, ahora solo he confirmado lo que siento.

-K-Karin yo...-Dije tratando de no tartamudear.

-Ya no... aguanto-Dijo la pelinegra en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo que dije para después solo verla desplomarse en mis brazos, no cayó al suelo gracias a que la sujete a tiempo, pero no era normal que se desplomara asi.

-Karin, oye despierta-Dije alarmado tratando de levantarla.

-Karin-La llamé echandole aire con mi mano, pero no despertó...

**:O ¿Qué le pasó a Karin?, wii por fin se besaron kawaii \(OwO)/, ¿Cómo están?, si lo se tardé en subir otra ves u.u lo siento, esque no se me ocurria bien que poner xD además estos días he estado algo ocupada, ya saben: trabajo, compras para regreso a clases waa solo faltan pocos días para entrar TTwTT aunque si les soy sincera muero por entrar xD las mañanas son algo aburridas y la escuela(si lo vemos del lado positivo) nos distrae de todo lo demás xD o al menos eso me provoca a mi :3**

**Waaaa ¡Y sigo sin creer que Toshiro sea un zombie!, eso es imposible no puede ser buaaa juro que lloré en ese momento TTnTT, pero bueno u.u y volviendo al fic jaja ¿Qué tal el capitulo?, dejen su opinion en su review ya saben jiji y amm bueno no se que mas poner asi que mejor contesto sus hermosos reviews :3**

**Alejandra. P y o: **Ja, lo que das se regresa xD jajaja okno, lamento haberte hecho esperar jeje pero tu sabes la vida no solo es actualizar fics xD (por desgracia TTwTT) y por cierto ¡También actualiza tu! T0T me traes con la intriga jaja y con eso de que Toshiro se hizo zombie en el manga... buaaa solo de recordalo me dan ganas de llorar T0T(no se que tenga que ver eso .-. Pero bueno xD) gracias por tu review x3.

**Hitsukarin4ever: **jaja ok ok, jaja sé que Toshiro no merece sufrir pero al final no andanba nada perdido no crees? Jajaja xD espero te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por tu review :3

**MikeRyder16: **jaja ¿En verdad lo crees?, umm tal ves un poco xD pero tiene que hacerlo jaja, y las cosas al parecer se enredaron aún más con Karin desmayada xD quien sabe que les deparará el futuro jaja y con lo que acaba de pasar ya no creo que se sientan tan solitos :3 yo tambien pieso que esos dos son tsunderes jajaja me parece gracioso el solo imaginarlos xD y sigo sin creer que Toshiro sea un zombie TT0TT ahora al que odio es a Tite Kubo -.-**** bueno por tu review gracias.

**Camikoon: **jajaja no puedo parar de reir por como te expresaste de hinamori y aqui entre nos pienso igual que tu xD tambien me cae mucho mejor Karin que Hinamori y que bueno que te gustara mi fic :3 gracias por tu review.


	6. esto debe ser una broma

**Hola hola, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, gracias por sus lindos comentarios y restregarme todavia mas en la cara lo que pasó en el manga -.- jajajaja no se crean xD se que es doloroso pero toshiro lo superara TTwTT**

**A leer!**

**Para que la historia tome sentido y la entiendan :3**

**-Dialogos-**

**~·Cambio de pensamientos~·**

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Trolleador Kubo -.-**

**Capitulo 6: Esto debe ser broma...**

Wow, de verdad que me esperaba todo menos esto, ¿Cómo es que terminamos así?, no mas bien la pregunta es ¿Por qué esto paso así?, ¿Sera que no estaba tan equivocada con mis supocisiones?.

Nos separamos poco a poco para tomar aire pero ahí venían esos malditos dolores de cabeza, pero esta ves era mucho mas fuerte de lo normal tanto que mi vista se empezó a nublar, solo alcanzé a escuchar como me llamaba Toshiro...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Esto es desesperante, llevó más de una hora esperando a que alguien me dijiera algo, solo veía ir y venir a las enfermeras y doctores, esto me estaba matando y los Kurosaki ya se tardaron en llegar también.

-¡Toshiro!-Escuché que me llamaban, volteé y me dirigí a ellos, digo ellos por que eran varios.

-Kurosaki, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Pregunté casi desesperado.

-Lo siento, había mucho trafico, ¿Cómo esta Karin?-Prrguntó agitado el pelinaranja.

-No sé, no me han dicho nada, solo veo pasar y pasar enfermeras, entran y salen, ya me desesperé-Dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Ya ya, tranquilo, sólo hay que esperar un poco más-Dijo Matsumoto llegando detras del pelinaranja.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-Pregunté extrañado.

-Bueno, Karin también es mi amiga y queria ver como seguía-Se excusó -Además no vine sola-Dijo señalando a Hinamori al lado de ella.

-¿Y tú que demonios haces aquí?, ¿No fue suficiente por lo de esta mañana?-Pregunté enojado.

-Vamos calmate Shiro chan, yo solo he venido a apoyarte-Dijo insinuandome de nuevo.

-Maldición ¡Que te alejes de mí!-Exclamé harto.

-Ya calmense los dos, este no es lugar para discutir ni levantar la voz-Dijo Yuzu entrando a la discusion. Yo solo solté un suspiro con pesades, Yuzu tenía razón, si seguía gritando seguro me sacan del hospital y eso es lo que quiere esta fastidiosa, seguro quiere que me vaya de aquí, pero no lo haré, no pienso dejar sola a Karin.

-Kurosaki Karin, familiares de Kurosaki Karin-Anunció al fin un medico saliendo de una puerta.

-Aquí-Exclamó Ichigo llendo con el doctor al igual que los demás que estabamos con él.

-¿Usted es?-Preguntó el señor de la bata.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, hermano de la paciente-Contenstó-¿Karin esta bien?-

-Por el momento la hemos podido estabilizar, pero necesito hablar con un mayor de edad y de preferencia el padre, madre o tutor de la chica-Dijo El doctor.

-Bueno, yo soy mayor de edad y mi padre esta fuera de la ciudad en este momento-Contenstó Ichigo.

-Bien, entonces venga con migo un momento por favor, hay algo que debo decirle-Dijo el medico seriamente.

-Espera, yo también quiero ver que pasa con Karin-Exclamó Yuzu con preocupacion.

-Lo siento jovencita, pero me temo que solo podré hablar con tu hermano, que él te diga los detalles una ves que hable con él-

-No, ella es mi hermana, mi melliza, sé que no esta bien lo presiento, pero quiero saber que pasa-Dijo desesperada acercandose al doctor con la intencion de sangolotearlo pero yo la detuve agarrandola del brazo.

-Debemos esperar Yuzu-Dije tratando de hacerla entender.

-Pero..-

-Yo te diré que pasa Yuzu, lo prometo-Dijo Ichigo entrando junto con el doctor al consultorio.

-Maldita sea, sueltame-Exclamó la rubia soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Por favor Yuzu, yo también estoy impaciente, pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar-Dije tratando de hacerla razonar.

-Yuzu, Toshiro tiene razon, tranquilizate, mira traigo esto, tomatelo-Dijo Matsumoto abrazandola y dandole una pastilla.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó.

-Es un tranquilizante, te ayudara a descansar un poco por la noticia ven, vamos por agua-Dijo la pelinaranja dejandonos solos a la pelinegra y a mi.

-Y...¿Qué crees que le pasé?-Preguntó Hinamori sentandose al lado de mi.

-Dejame tranquilo ¿Quieres?-Dije fastidiado.

-Ay por favor, ¿De verdad sientes algo por ella?-Preguntó desinteresadamente.

-Si, si siento algo por ella, algo que jamás he sentido por otra persona además de mis padres difuntos-Respondí.

-¿Encerio?, Jaja, bueno, entonces solo sientes cariño por ella ¿No es así?-Dijo divertida.

-Si, y sabes una cosa, es algo que ni siquiera siento por ti-Dije parando su risa de golpe cambiandola por una expresion fastidiada.

-Pero que lindo Hitsugaya, al menos sé que no la amas-Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Te equivocas, yo la amo y no había sentido algo así antes por alguien, ella es especial para mi, tu eres simplemente una conocida para mi, no ni a eso llegas, eres una extraña, ahora ¿Por qué no te largas a tu madriguera de una ves?-Exclamé fastidiado.

-Mira Hitsugaya, estoy harta de que me rechaces todo el tiempo, jamás me habían rechazado y tú no seras el primero-Exclamó echando fuego por la boca mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a irse.

-Vaya eso me alegra-Dije aliviado captando su atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó cortante.

-A que yo ni siquiera te gusto y solo quieres conseguir algo de mi por puro capricho-Dije, al parecer, sorprendiendola.

-¿Qué?-Alcanzó a decir.

-Yo ni siquiera te llamo la atención, a ti te gusta ese chico castaño-Dije seguro de mis palabras.

-¿Aizen?-Preguntó confundida a la ves que sorprendida.

-Sip, de eso me di cuenta cuando paso lo del beso con Karin, tardaste mucho para ir por mi ¿Recuerdas?-Dije recordando el detalle.

Flash back

Después del beso entre Aizen y Karin, el albino salió disparado hacía otro lugar ya que si seguía ahí seguro mataba al deagraciado y no quería ser expulsado de la escuela, eso significaría tener lejos a Karin y cerca a Hinamori y eso si que no lo permitiría.

Sin embargo se percató de que Hianamori no lo seguía lo cual era un alivio pero le pareció extraño, por lo que giró un poco y solo alcanzó a ver lo que Hinamori le reclamaba al castaño y Karin parecía estar en shock.

-¡No tenías que ser tan realista!-Exclamó la pelinegra.

-Tenía que hacerlo o no saldría bien-Contestó el castaño.

-No me importa, no lo vuelvas a hacer ni con esa ni con otra-Exclamó llendo en dirección al albino quien en ese momento solo pensaba en el beso de Karin con ese sujeto...

Fin flash back

-En ese momento no entendí bien lo que platicaban, pero parecias estar celosa de que ese sujeto besara a Karin-Dije sacando conclusiones, todo tenía sentido.

-Calláte-Dijo para salir de ahí. Al menos eso me decía que no la vería por un buen tiempo.

Unos minutos después salió Ichigo del consultorio a la ves que llegaban Matsumoto y Yuzu, yo me paré de imediato y las otras dos chicas se apresuraron a llegar.

-Oni chan, ¿Qué pasa con Karin?, ¿Esta bien verdad?-Preguntó desesperada la rubia.

-Bueno, Karin esta bien, el doctor dijo que en unas cuantas horas recobraría la conciencia pero...-Dijo sin saber cómo continuar.

-Pero...-Dije impaciente.

-Habla ya Ichigo-Exigió Yuzu.

-Como pueda que despierte, puede que no, es decir, ella esta entrando en coma-Dijo al fin tirandose en una silla que estaba ahí agarrandose el cabello con frustacion.

-Eso no pude ser-Dijo Yuzu comenzando a soltar lagrimas mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, Matsumoto trató de consolarla abrazandola y diciendole que todo iba a estar bien.

-Ichigo, lo siento la maestra de me distrajo mas de lo que se suponía ¿Cómo esta Karin?-Preguntó la pelinegra con preocupacion sin tener respuesta del pelinaranja. Yo la tomé del hombro y moví la cabeza en señal de que dejara de hablar y así lo hizo, se sentó al lado de él y lo abrazó diciendole que todo iba a estar bien, esto logró que él tambien derramara una cuantas lagrimas y se aferrara a la pelinegra.

En cambio yo todavía no podía procesar la información, ¿Karin entrando en coma?, eso es imposible, Karin no es debíl, sé que ella saldrá de esto por eso no pienso derramar una sola lagrima, por que aún hay una esperanza de que ella se recuperara, aunque sigo sin saber que es lo que tiene realmente Karin como para que se encontrara en ese estado. Preguntarle a los hemanos Kurosaki sería algo imprudente y frío de mi parte, por lo que decidí hablar con el doctor sobre el estado de la pelinegra.

-Tome asiento por favor-Ofreció el doctor.

-Gracias-Dije tomando asiento.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?-Preguntó.

-Quiero saber que clase de enfermedad tiene Karin, lobunico que sé es que desde pequeña le daban unos dolores muy fuertes en la cabeza-Expliqué.

-Bueno, lo que Karin tiene es algo delicado hasta cierto punto, ella fue una de mis pacientes frecuentes cuando estuve en pediatría, a ella la logramos estabilizar un buen tiempo como lo habras notado, había veces en las que nos la traían inconciente, igual a como esta ahora pero sin correr el riesgo en el que esta, la última ves que vino le recetamos un tratamiento especial que consistía en unos simples calmantes y una dieta especial para la salud mental, creiamos que si practicaba mas con la cabeza las cosas se estabilizarían y funcionó estos últimos años, sin embargo parece ser que la señorita Kurosaki descuido ese tratamiento por un tiempo, por lo que me dijo su hermano y como ya no estaba tan acostumbrada a esos fuertes dolores de cabeza recayó de la manera más fuerte, talves no recupere la conciencia ni siquiera hoy, por lo mismo que le digo, pero ella esta muy bien de salud por lo que posiblemente despierte en unos días si es que entra en coma-Explicó el doctor.

-Pero no tendra ningun daño cerebral ¿Verdad?, osea, los dolores de cabeza que le dan asi de fuertes ¿No le traen secuelas?-Pregunté.

-No lo creo, por que como ya le dije, ella es de muy buena salud, estas cosas toman tiempo, sea paciente y todo saldrá bien-Dijo el doctor brindandome una sonrisa y dandome animos.

Salí del consultorio y observé a los hermanos de la pelinegra, esta sería una larga espera...

Los días pasan con lentitud y Karin no había recobrado la conciencia, las horas se volvieron días y los días semanas, ya habían pasado dos semanas y Karin no mostraba señales de despertar. Iba todos los días a verla con la esperanza de que se levantara y decirle todo lo que tenía para decirle hace dos semanas en ese momento, estaba cansado por lo que cerré un poco los ojos recostando mi cabeza en una orila de la cama sin dejar de sostener la mano de Karin y poco a poco fuí cayendo en un sueño profundo...

Abrí los ojos con pesades al sentir el tacto de alguien acariciando mi cabellos, levanté un poco la cabeza para moverla un poco y estirar mis manos un poco adolorido por la pocision en la que me encontraba y busqué a la persona que me había despertado, pero no había nadie más que Karin y yo, quien me miraba con algo de extrañeza... espera ¡¿Me miraba?!, ¡Karin despertó!.

-Karin, despertaste-Exclamé poniemdome de pie acercandome más a ella pero se alejó de mi extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté sin entender.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó confundida.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, y una muy pesada.

***0*, ¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?!, ¿Por qué karin se olvidó del albino? Jaja, lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo xD y quería darles de una ves la noticia, ok, antes de asesinarme les pido me dejen explicarme, ok ... (preparandome mentalmente), no haré la secuela de la prometida falsa (Gente deseando mi muerte en 3...2...1)les pido mil perdones, se que les prometi secuela y tengo un capitulo pero no se, no me gusto y no creo que a ustedes les guste, en compenzacion subiré otro fic que será sobre delincuencia y policias y eso xD, va a estar padre y habra Ichiruki, Hitsukarin y ahora algo nuevo que no se si les guste a muchos que es Zaraki x Yachiru \^0^/, sera la primera ves que escriba de ellos pero es una buena idea se los aseguro y otra ves mil perdones por lo de la secuela, talves, un 50% me dice que ai mejor lo publicaré pero no por el momento (entiendanme, yo tambien sufro por lo del manga TTwTT)**

**Y regresando al capitulo ¿Que les pareció?, batallé un poco con la enfermedad de Karin xD pero ya tengo establecido que es xD. Espero les haya gustado :3.**

**Hitsukarin4ever: **jaja tal ves tenga algo que ver eso, pero por el momento sigue siendo un miaterio xD, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y perdón si eras una de las personas que eaperaba la secula u.u

**MikeRyder16: **Jaja sé que no debería desmayarla tanto pero si no lo hacía no hubira pasado lo que paso xD, si hinamori es la mala del cuento xD y ntp, yo pienso igual y me puse igual con lo de Toshiro, y como ya había dicho antes, igual me identifico con estos personajes TwT y creo que Tite si odia a sus personajes xD y respecto a tu pregunta posiblemente sea por que en ese momento su bankai esta howlificado y debido a eso haya salido tal detalle, aparte de que el bankai estaba sellado en un broche de quincy asi que a lo mejor eso daba a conocer que el sello estaba roto y ahora el bankai volvio a toshiro pero no se la verdad jaja, son solo supocisiones raras mias y no creo que tenga que ver por lo mismo que te dije xD, gracias por tu review y espero que no te enojes con migo por lo de la secuela TTwTT

**Alejandra. P y o: **Jaja lo se y creo que te deje con la intriga otra ves xD, y espero que actualices pronto tu fic yo ando igual u.u pero debemos salir adelante Toshiro saldrá bien de esta como en muchas otras ocaciones él estara bien yo lo se xD. Con este capitulo te habras dado cuenta que es mas omenos lo que tiene karin:3, en el siguiente cap lo pondré mas explicito por si no lo entendieron bien xD espero tambien que no me mates por lo de la secuela u.u pero tu tienes la culpa jajaja okno, pero encerio siento u.u espero y esto lo haya compensado

**Bien mis queridos lectores, hasta el siguiente capitulo (si es que sigo con vida ._.) Jajaja bay bay ^-^/.**


	7. Explicando la enfermedad

**Holaaa mundo y todo el que lo habita xD, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo les ha ido?, xD a mi ps.. mm mas o menos pero ay la llevo xD, bueno como siempre la nota laaarga se las dejo abajito asi que por ahora disfruten la lectura :3**

**Para que la historia tome sentido y le entiendan ;)**

**-Dialogos-**

**~·Cambio de pensamientos~·**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es (por desgracia TTwTT) de Tite kubo, si, el que mata las iluciones de sus fans TT0TT.**

**^-^En el capitulo anterior^-^**

**-Karin, despertaste-Exclamé acercandome a ella pero enseguida se alejó de mí.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté confundido.**

**-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó extrañada.**

**Esto debía ser una broma y una muy pesada...**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Capitulo 7: Explicando la enfermedad**

Poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos con pesades, me dolían demasiado los musculos de mi cuerpo, al parecer había dormido mucho tiempo, traté de mover mi mano para frotarme los ojos pero solo logré levantar una ya que la otra la tenía aprisionada a algo, cuando mi vista se aclaró un poco pude divisar que no era mi cuarto en el que estaba, que en cambio solo había un pequeño televisor y al lado de mi un aparato cardiaco que al parecer estaba conectado a mí.

Volteé a ver quien sostenía mi mano y me percaté de una cabellera blanca, supuse que era una peluca ya que jamás había visto una cabellera asi de blanca, jalé un poco sus cabellos pero no logré ni siquiera mover el cabello de su lugar, "Extraño" pensé, en eso el dueño de tal extravagante cabellera empezó a despertarse, pues todo este tiempo estuvo dormido, se acomodó un poco en su lugar para después levantar un poco la cabeza volteando a verme, yo me sorprendí un poco por sus extraños pero hermosos ojos turquezas, extraños genes los del muchacho, muy llamativo, de un momento a otro se sorprendió sobre sabra dios que y enseguida se puso de pie acercandose a mi.

-Karin, despertaste-Exclamó al parecer aliviado, yo no entendía nada, ¿A caso dormí demasiado? ¿Y quién era este sujeto?.

-¿Quién eres?-Atiné a decir mientras me alejaba. El parecía sorprendido de que yo no lo reconociera.

-Ya deja de bromear Karin, no es divertido-Dijo serio mientras trataba de anilazar la situación.

-Es enserio, no se quien eres-Insistí sin entender.

-Bueno, hablaremos de eso mas tarde, por ahora iré por un medico y le avisaré a tus hermanos-Dijo después de unos minutos para después salir de ahí.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?-Me pregunté pensativa sentandome en la cama.

-Karin chan-Exclamó Yuzu entrando al cuarto subiendose encima de mi.

-Yuzu espera, vas a romper algo-Dije un tanto soprendida por su abrazo.

-Estás bien, yo sabía que despertarías pronto-Exclamó la rubia entre sollozos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Karin?-Preguntó Ichi ni al lado de Rukia un poco más calmado que Yuzu.

-Estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-Pregunté claramente confundida.

-Disculpenos un momento, vamos a hacerle un chequeo-Anunció una enfermera con varios papeles en mano junto a otra enfermera. Yuzu se separó de mi y se acercó a Ichini y a Rukia.

-Parece ser que esta bien, llamaremos al doctor para que vea su estado-Dijo la enfermera llenando una hoja.

-No, algo no esta bien con ella-Dijo entrando el mismo tipo de hace rato.

-¿A que te refieres Toshiro?-Preguntó mi hermano confundido.

-Cuando ella despertó no me reconocíó-Dijo a lo que los demás presentes se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó Yuzu volteando a verme.

-Ya dejense de cosas y diganme que rayos les pasa-Dije fastidiada, no entendía nada.

-Karin, ¿No reconoces a éste chico?-Preguntó Ichigo señalando al albino.

-En mi vida lo he visto-Respondí confundida-No lo conozco y no creo que sea importante-Dije sin mas.

-Karin chan, no seas cruel-Exclamó Yuzu.

-Esque si fuera importante no lo habría olvidado-Respondí.

-Él ha estado al pendiente de tí desde que entraste en coma-Dijo Yuzu.

-¿En coma?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunté entre confundida y nerviosa.

-Calma, no importa si Karin me recuerda o no, en estos momentos es más importante que venga el doctor-Dijo el peliblanco saliendo del cuarto.

-Espera, Hitsugaya san-Dijo mi hermana tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Es enserio, no se quien diablos es-Dije fastidiada, ¿Cuantas veces más me lo preguntarían en el día?.

-Karin chan, eso fue bastante cruel, Hitsugaya san fue muy atento con tigo todo este tiempo-Regaño Yuzu.

-Vamos Yuzu, no me regañes ahora quieres, no lo recuerdo ¿Qué quieres que haga?-Respondí.

-Vaya, la señorita Kurosaki ya despertó, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó un medico entrando al cuarto pero sin el chico de hace un momento que respondía al nombre de Toshiro.

-Si, pero digame que diablos me pasó, no entiendo por que tanta conmosion-Solté queriendo saber que pasaba.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que al rededor de dos semanas sufriste un dolor de cabeza algo fuerte que te mandó al hospital y entraste en coma, a esta clase de coma se le dice coma temporal ya que no fue tanto tiempo el que estuviste dormida, y ahora que veo los analisis de las enfermeras creo que podré darte de alta en un rato-Dijo el señor de la bata.

-Que bien-Dije analizando la informacion.

-Solo una cosa doc-Dijo Ichigo llamando la atención de todos.-Hace un momento Karin no reconoció a uno de nosotros, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Preguntó.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo sorprendido para después voltear a verme-¿A quién olvidaste?-Preguntó curioso.

-Al chico que fue por usted-Respondí-No lo entiendo, no lo recuerdo para nada-

-Mmm, ¿Es el novio de la chica?-Preguntó el doctor haciendome sonrojar y enojar a mi hermano.

-¡No cómo cree!-Exclamó-Y si lo es lo mato-dijo entre dientes.

-Calláte Ichigo-Dijo Rukia golpeandolo en la cabeza.

-Bien, tengo que hacer unos analisis e interrogar al chico ya que él fue el que te trajo al hospital, asi que supongo que te quedaras por lo menos uno o dos dias mas-Anunció el medico.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamé.

-Calmate Karin chan, es por tu bien-Tranquilizó Yuzu a lo que yo empecé a maldecir mi suerte por lo bajo cruzandome de brazos.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

¿Qué ella no me reconocía?, Ja eso es... eso es...

Agh ¡Debe ser una maldita broma!, me afectó demasiado las palabras que utilizó _"-Si fuera importante no lo habría olvidado-" _eso fue suficiente para darme a entender que ella por mí no sentía ni sentirá nada,eso realmente me fastidia, justo cuando me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos me pasa esto, ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!, es por eso que decidí no volver entrar a la habitación de nuevo.

El medico salió al cabo de unos mintos y me pidió algunos datos de lo que había pasado antes de que Karin cayera inconciente.

-Ya veo, asi que eso fue lo que pasó-Dijo pensativo el doctor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que Karin me olvidara?-Pregunté.

-Mm... primero quiero sacar unas radiografías y si mis supocisiones son correctas se las haré saber-Dijo el medico entrando de nuevo al cuarto de Karin para después salir con la chica en una silla de ruedas.

-Sabe señor, puedo caminar yo sola-Se venía quejando fastidiada

-Solo será un momento-Contestó el hombre.

En ese momento Karin y yo cruzamos miradas hasta que desapareció de mi vista en una esquina al dar vuelta, no sé por qué pero algo me dice que no me debo dar por vencido, haré que Karin me recuerde.

Pasaron unas horas y el medico entró al cuarto de Karin captando la atención de los presentes.

-Bueno, he descubierto por que la señorita Kurosaki no recuerda al joven Hitsugaya-Empezó el medico captando mi inmediata atención.-Bueno primero que nada quiero que vean esto-Dijo poniendo unas placas en un aparato especial para verlas mostrando el craneo de Karin y su cerebro.

-Bien, ¿Pueden ver esta pequeña mancha de aquí?-Preguntó señalando la zona.-Bueno, esta mancha es lo que esta perjudicando a la chica, hay una enfermedad muy poco común conocida como laguna mental, esta consiste en episodios en donde la memoria de una persona se ve afectada de tal forma, en la que no le es posible acceder a grandes porciones de sus recuerdos y vivencias, sus orígenes pueden ser diversos, pero en su mayoría se ven desencadenados por algún ACV ,Accidente Cerebrovascular, contusión cerebral, desequilibrios sanguíneos o químicos en el líquido cefalorraquídeo, isquemias entre otras causas. En otras palabras, la parte consciente del cerebro, no puede acceder ni para recordar ni para almacenar vivencias y recuerdos, durante un período de tiempo, que puede ser desde minutos hasta permanentemente-Explicó-A lo que voy es, a que Karin estuvo un tiempo presionada justo antes de perder la consiencia que involucraban a este chico y por lo que veo a otras dos personas, es por ello que solo lo ha olvidado a él y probablemente a los otros dos individuos-

-¿Entonces yo si te conozco?-Preguntó Karin volteando a verme pensativa para después agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza y quejarse del dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Yuzu asustada.

-No es nada, es solo que ...-Dijo la chica volteandome a ver.-Asi que tu eres...-

Enseguida mis ojos se iluminaron, el doctor dijo que podría ser permanente o hasta en minutos asi que creo que estoy de suerte pero...

-Tu eres el idiota que tropezó con migo y no se diculpó-Exclamó sacandome mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté sin entender.

-También eres el estúpido machista que no entró al equipo de futbol solo por que una chica, YO, estoy ahí-Dijo cada ves mas furiosa.

-¿Qué?-Volví a decir.

-Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que te reconoció-Dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Karin.

-Si, bueno en unos minutos podrán llevarsela-Aununció el medico.

-No no, hay algo extraño en ella-Dije por lo bajo alcanzando al doctor-¿Por qué solo recuerda nuestros mal entendidos?-Pregunté casi deseperado al doctor en la puerta.

-Tranquilo, solo es cuestión de tiempo, ella lo recordará tal como era antes de que todo esto pasara, es un avance que por lo menos lo reconociera.-Dijo el doctor.

-Esta bien-Dije casi inseguro de las palabras del señor, esto sería cuestión de tiempo, pero yo no podría esperar tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué?...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, éste sujeto no me caé para nada bien, es un estúpido engreido y machista que sabra dios por que me trajo al hospital, por eso le dije todo eso, regresó al cuarto solo para despedirse y yo simplemente lo ignoré llendose así con la cabeza baja.

Poco tiempo después me dieron por fin de alta y nos dirijimos a casa, estuve toda la noche pensando, después de todo se veía tristeza en los ojos de ese chico, ¿Habrá algo que no haya recordado aún?, no creo pero ¿Y si lo fue?.

Aagh, odio pensar en estas cosas, solo me hace doler la cabeza, después de todo había algo en ese chico que me ponía nerviosa y no se por qué, su preocupación en mi me hizo sentir tranquila en aquel momento y su mano aprisionando la mía cuando desperté se sentía tan calido, su expresión al dormir parecía la de un ángel... Debo aceptarlo, el chico era guapo.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dispuse a dormir, al día siguiente y con energías renovadas decidí levantarme e ir a la escuela, me sentía perfectamente a excepción de algo que me preocupaba respecto al extraño sueño que tuve anoche, pero bueno, solo es un sueño ¿No?.

Me bañé, arreglé y bajé las escaleras y fui a desayunar.

-Vaya, ahora si te amaneció Karin chan-Dijo divertida mi hermana sirviendo el desayuno.

-Si-Dije sonriendole mientras me sentaba.

-Oigan, el viejo llegará hoy de su viaje, le avisé sobre...-Dijo siendo interrumpido al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe solo para ver una rafaga de viento que pasó por el recividor, la sala y llegar al comedor.

-¡Kariiiiin!, mi niña me enteré de tu salud y vine de inmediato para acá, ¿Es cierto que tienes amnesía?-Preguntó Isshin con preocupación exagerada.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la chica fingiendo estar confundida.

-¡Oh, esto no puede ser Masaki!, Nuestra hija me ha olvidado-Exclamó el pelinegro llorando exageradamente a un poster de Masaki forever.

-¿Enserio lo olvidaste?-Preguntó Ichigo viendo al infantil de su padre llorarle al poster.

-Jajajjaja no, tranquilo papá estoy bien si te reconozco-Exclamé divertida.

-Karin chan eso fue cruel-Regaño Yuzu.

-Si si, lo que sea, ya me voy, nos vemos al rato-Dije para finalmente ponerme de pie y salir de la casa.

-¡Mi niña!-Exclamó escandaloso el mayor.

-Ya calláte viejo-Exclamó Ichigo golpeando al escandaloso.

Parecía ser un día es su totalidad calmado, pero el chico de la cabellera blanca salió justo del lado de mi casa y comenzó a seguirme. ¿No me digas que vive ahí?

-Karin espera-Exclamó.

-No te quiero ver, dejame en paz-Solté fastidiada.

-Vamos Karin, ni siquiera recuerdas la mitad de lo que somos-Dijo logrando llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Quiero decir, tu y yo somos amigos, si me porte muy grosero con tigo ese día por que a mi no me interesa hablar con chicas y eso, pero pasó el día y te conocí y vi que tu eras diferente, entonces me metí al club de fitbol, me disculpe e hicimos las pases ¿No lo recuerdas?-Preguntó.

-Mmm... bueno, la verdad hay algo en ti que me... umm ¿Como decirlo?...me pone n-nerviosa-Dije al fin.-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿Desde cuando nos conocemos?-Pregunté.

-Bueno ¿Que tal si en el camino te cuento?, se nos hará tarde y nos toca matematicas la primera hora-Dijo el albino comenzando a caminar.

-¿Estamos en el mismo salón?-Pregunté.

-Si-Dijo suspirando con pesades. Al parecer había muchas cosas que contarme...

**Hoola mis queridos lectores xD si si, ya se lo que estan pensando ¿Por qué tan cortos los capitulos?, y es facíl de explicar, primero, no sabía que la historia tomaría este rumbo, fue algo que se me ocurrió de ultimo momento, segundo los estoy dejando cortos ya que me gusta dejarlos pensando y aparte la historia no vaya tan rápido (Jaja si, me gusta hacer esperar pero no que me hagan esperar xD) jeje okno. También subo hasta orita por que he andado ocupada con el trabajo, la otra historia xD y esas cosas, no creo tardar mucho en actualizar el siguiente capitulo asi que estense atentos :3**

**Y contestando los reviews:**

**Alejandra. P y o: **Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo xD y no te preocupes, Karin chan esta muy bien solo que ha olvidado un pequeño(literalmente) detalle xD pero no te preocupes en el siguien capitulo habrá otra sorpresilla que supongo es buena xD, gracias por tu review (y apurate en actualizar TT-TT) aa y yo tampoco superaré lo de Toshiro hasta que Tite haga algo al respecto, el muy hijo de su... hasta luego OwO

**Hitsukarin4ever: **Pues por lo que veo si es amnesia, o algo asi como te habras dado cuenta xD jaja yo también creí que era la unica junto con una amiga TTwTT, espero que te guste por que lo que llevamos esta padre xD, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo y respecto a tu hipotesis del manga... ¡Espero que asi sea!, sigo con que es un zombie y no pienso en otra cosa que no sea eso TT0TT ok exageré xD, pero enserio no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza pero lo que dices tiene sentido u.u, gracias por tu review hasta pronto ^0^/

**MikeRyder16: **¡Lo siento lo siento!, en verdad lo siento, te prometo que haré algo al respecto con esa secuela, solo quiero algo de tiempo realmente, me gustaría dejarla bien planteada lo siento u.u, y bueno respecto al otro fic jejeje es una alocada idea que se nos ocurrió a mi y a una amiga xD y la pareja de zaraki y Yachiru see es algo rara pero me parece Kawaii xD jaja y no te preocupes será muy emocionante :3 jajaja y lo que dijiste de juntemos nuestras manos y eso de toshiro si se escuchó botana jajaja y yo tambien sigo en shock u.u que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo ay me dices como quedo este :3 y esperare con ansias tu fic (no puedo seguir esperando tanto tiempo TT0TT) jaja okno exagé xD gracias por tu review y apoyo hasta pronto :3.

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido bay bay xD aah y la enfermedad de Karin no la inventé yo he, si existe solo que yo le metí unas cosillas xD**


	8. un campamenti y una señal

**Holaa, ya saben, explicaviones abajito :3 **

**Para que la historia tome sentido y le entiendan:**

**-Dialogos-**

**~· Cambio de pensamientos~·**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo. (Si, cortante por que me cae mal, al menos hasta que haga algo con Toshiro TT0TT)**

**Capitulo 8: Un campamento y una señal**

Todo el camino fuí explicandole detalle a detalle, y con cada cosa que decía se sorprendia cada ves más y más.

-Entonces...-Dijo sentandose en el banco, ya habíamos llegado al salón-¿Dices que tu y yo al principio empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero ahora nos llevamos bien?-Preguntó a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Y...¿Que una tal Hinamori que te fastidia acosandote se aprovechó de la situación y te ofreció ese trato para disque protegerme?-Continuó, yo asentí de nuevo-Pero después un tipo llega de la nada, me besa y te das cuenta de unas cosas, que Hinamori lo planeó y que no se qué y tu y yo terminaramos peleados y al final resulta que me explicas lo que Hinamori tramaba y ahí es donde caigo inconsiente ¿No?-

-Correcto-Respondí.

-Vaya-Dijo pensativa para después fruncir el ceño-Si lo que quieres es mentir deberías ir a una escuela especializada ¿No crees?-Dijo fastidiada, yo suspiré con pesades.

-Es enserio, dime ¿De dónde diablos sacaría una historia asi?-Pregunté.

-Pues seguramente miras novelas, yo no te creo nada, tal ves si lo de las paces pero nada más, si no me hubieras salido con este cuento posiblemente habríamos hecho las pases de nuevo-Dijo fastidiada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué diablos piensas así?, yo no soy mentiroso y como ya te dije, no me gusta relacionarme con chicas, si te estoy diciendo todo esto es por tu eres la unica chica que me simpatiza-Dije finalmente molesto.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Quieres decir que te gusto y por eso inventas todo eso?-Preguntó.

-Y-yo no quise decir eso-Dije suavizando la voz cruzandome de brazos y volteando a otro lado.

-Mmh-Respingó la chica mirando hacia el frente.

-Buenos días jovenes, les traigo excelentes noticias-Exclamó energetica la maestra.

-¿Recuerdan el campamento que se suspendió el mes pasado?-Preguntó-Pues ¿Qué creen? ¡He logrado convencer al director para que autorize el campamento dentro de una semana!-Exclamó la maestra mientras el salón se llenaba de gritos de alegría.

-Agh, no puede ser-Dijimos al mismo tiempo Karin y yo, volteamos a vernos y enseguida giramos los rostros para ambos lados, este sería un largo y desesperante día.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Okey, este chico quería tomarme el pelo ¿O qué?, aunque su historia por una parte tenía sentido, no podía creer algo asi, es decir, ¿En verdad espera que crea que él trató de protegerme y que mas a aparte un sujeto me haya besado?, Bah, tal ves si no hubiera dicho eso le hubiera creido, pero aun así no le creo nada.

El día pasó con normalidad, después de la noticia de la profesora nos advirtió que si no asistiamos al dichoso campamento nos afectaría mucho en el promedio y yo no podía bajar mis calificaciones por un estúpido campamento, asi que sin más presté atención a la explicación de la maestra sobre el tema que habríamos de investigar estando en aquel campamento.

Las horas parecían decadas y a cada oportunidad que tenía el albino me seguía insistiendo en recordarlo como, según él, se debe y yo lo ignoraba olimpicamente sin hacerle caso, finalmente el día concluyó con un arduo entrenamiento en el club y al parecer eso de que ese chico estaba dentro del equipo era cierto, entonces me pregunté ¿Debería darle la razón a sus palabras?, lo pensé por un instante pero mi orgullo fue más fuerte, estoy casi segura de que si le decía que cabía por lo menos una posibilidad de que yo creyera eso posiblemente me lo restregaría en la cara diciendo algo como 'Ves te lo dije', o 'Eres muy terca ya era hora' no señor, no me rebajaría a eso, además aún no recordaba del todo a ese chico asi que prefierí que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo y trataría de por lo menos averiguar si lo que decía era cierto.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente y ese peliblanco no se daba por vencido a pesar de que yo lo trataba de una manera fría y distante, a veces me daba lastima tratarlo así ya que era muy persistente, tal ves lo que había dicho no era del todo mentira, aún asi debía ser fuerte, además aún ni me venía ningún maldito recuerdo tal ves si me dejaba llevar un poco por eso que dijo podría... recordar algo ¿No?.

Hoy se llevaría a cabo el dichoso campamento y ya estabamos en el portico de la escuela esperando el camión que nos llevaría a nuestro destino, subimos y la maestra comenzó a contar cabezas, yo me senté junto con Jinta y comenzamos a platicar sobre cualquier cosa mientras el camión emprendía su camino, Toshiro se sentó atras de nosotros al lado de una chica fastidiosa que se le acercaba demaciado, el estaba fastidiado mirando por la ventana mientras veía pasar las cosas con rápidez sin escuchar a la chica que iba alardeando al lado suyo 'Si, aja'Era lo unico que decía el joven sin la más minima atención.

Llegamos al lugar y pronto comenzamos a bajar, habian cuatro cabañas en el centro de un gran bosque, de una de ellas salía humo y olía exquisito, posiblemente esa sea la cocina y comedor, la maestra volvió a contar cabezas y se subió a una gran roca llamando la atención de todos.

-Bien alumnos, primero que nada quiero que sepan que estas no son vacaciones, venimos a hacer un trabajo, estaran formados en equipos que yo misma organicé asi que esten atentos, ¿Ven las cabañas de ahí?-Preguntó señalandolas-Bien, las mas grandes, una pertenece a los chicos y otra pertenece al de las chicas, esa pequeña-Señaló una en medio de las que mencionó-Pertenece al baño, es un balenario separado de chicos y chicas, es algo pequeño pero disfrutarán de una agradable ducha y finalmente la que esta por allá-Continuó señalando una apartada de las demás-Es la cocina y comedor, por ahora dirijanse a sus respectivas cabañas y ponganse comodos, en una media hora todos nos reuniremos en el comedor y daré a conocer los equipos, seran mixtos asi que no quiero quejas-Concluyó bajando de la roca.

-Vaya, esto será muy divertido-Exclamó el pelirojo a mi lado.

-Si si, yo solo quiero terminar para irme de aquí-Dije sin más.

-No seas agua fiestas Karin, espero que nos toque juntos a Toshiro a ti y a mi-Dijo entusiasmado.

-Yo espero estar retirada de ti-Solté fastidiada.

-Que cruel eres Karin-Se quejó el chico a lo que yo reí un poco.

-Es broma Jinta, pero no me gustaría quedar con ese tipo-Contesté volteando a ver al susodicho de reojo que se dirijía a su cabaña.

-¿Por qué, ¿Aún no lo recuerdas?-Preguntó Jinta.

-Que más quisiera que recordarlo para que me dejara en paz, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, no me ha hablado en todo el día-Dije pensativa.

-Umm ya lo extrañas jaja-Se burló Jinta ganandose un puñetaso de mi parte tirandolo al suelo.

-Nos vemos en media hora Jinta-Me despedí caminando hacia mi cabaña.

-Eres muy ruda, con un 'no lo extraño' era suficiente-Decía el chico con cascaditas en los ojos.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Muy bien, ya me cansé de estarle insistiendo a Karin, si me recordaba o no ahora era su maldito problema, trataría de despejar mi mente en ese ridiculo campamento al aire libre y en compañia de la naturaleza, no le hablaría para nada a ninguna chica o chico incluyendo a Karin, tal ves a Jinta si ya que se había convertido en un muy buen amigo mio.

Mi suerte empezaba mal cuando una tipa, la más presumida del saló, se sentó al lado mio, iba diciendo sabra dios que y yo la ignoraba sin mas, al llegar al campamento y después de la breve explicación de la maestra me dirijí a la cabaña perteneciente al de los chicos, me instalé en una litera de dos camas en la plarte de abajo y me senté un rato.

-Vaya, literas-Exclamó Jinta apareciendo frente a mi.

-Si Jinta, son literas-Dije dandole la razon.

-Ay ¿Tu también vas a estar de amargado?, no cabe duda que tu y Karin son de tal para cual-Dijo el chico subiendo sus cosas a la parte de arriba de la litera.

-Calláte-Solté fastidiado.

-Beno bueno, pero por favor tu no me golpees ¿Quieres?-Advirtió el chico bajando de nuevo sentandose al lado mio.

-¿Por qué no has hablado con Karin?, todos los días desde que salió del hospital andas detras de ella-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ya me cansé de eso, además yo no soy se andar persiguiendo chicas-Solté después de un suspiro.

-Si eso ya lo sé, estás acostumbrado a que te sigan ¿No?-Insinuó con cierto recelo.

-No empieces, yo no tengo la culpa...-

-Si si-Intrrriumpió-'No tengo la culpa de que sea el sobrino de una celebridad'-Dijo imitando mi voz yo fruncí el ceño.-¿Sabes una cosa?, Camino para acá Karin se quedó dormida y dijo algo entre sueños que seguro te interesará-Continuó llamamdo mi atención.

-Enserio, ¿Qué dijo?-Pregunté.

-No, no creo que te interese, ya te diste por vencido-Dijo haciendose del rogar.

-Ay por favor Jinta, ¿Me vas a decir o no?-Pregunte rodando los ojos fastidiado.

-Jajaja ya pues, no sé si sea de utilidad, pero ella decía tu nombre y estaba ligeramente sonrojada, yo pienso que en sus sueños recuerda algo que pasó entre ustedes-Dijo el pelirrojo pensativo.

-Bueno, para que diga mi nombre... y ese sonrojo-Dije pensativo, y de pronto mi mente trajo el recuerdo de ella y yo cuando nos besamos, abrí los ojos de par en par y me sonrojé a más no poder, ¡Ella recordaba eso a traves de sueños!.

-Eeh ya decía yo, mira tu cara jaja, dime que pasó entre tu y Karin-Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Eso a ti no te importa-Dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Claro que me importa, estamos hablando de mi amiga y futura cuñis, asi que tengo derecho de saber-Exclamó con mirada seria, yo suspiré con pesades y después de pensarlo un rato accedí en decirle.

-¡¿Que que?!-Exclamó sorprendido.

-Shh calláte baja la voz-Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ustedes nunca me cuentan nada, ¿Por qué son tan crueles?-Dijo haciendose la victima. Yo solo lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno pero que tal si haces que Karin reviva ese momento, tal ves asi lo recuerde todo-Dijo picaramente el pelierojo.

-¿Que reviva el momento?...-Dije pensativo sin entender.-Espera, ¿Insinuas que Karin y-y yo...?-Continue cayendo en cuenta de su insinuación.

-Si, no estas nada perdido jaja-Carcajeó el pelirrojo.

-¿E-Estas loco?, ¡¿Cómo diablos haría eso?!, si me acerco a ella me ignorará como lo ha hecho toda esta semana además...-Dije pensando en los labios de la chica-Eso... ¡Eso es absurdo!, no se me da la oportunidad y aunque se me diera no lo haría, no si ella no me recuerda-Dije rascandome la cabeza freneticamente como si eso fuera a arreglar las cosas.

-Ella te recuerda Toshiro, te recuerda en sueños, de hecho ultimamente la he notado distraida y ahora me doy cuenta por qué-Insistió el chico.

-No sé, ya trate de todo y no me recuerda como yo quisiera, ¿De que me sirve que me recuerde en sueños?-

-Tengo una idea jojojo-Dijo el chico con una cara extraña.-Qué tal si utilizas este campamento-Continuó.

-¿De que me serviría?-Pregunté fastidiado.

-Bueno, estaremos instalados aquí tres días y...-

-Jinta, ya no le voy a insistir, al menos me tomaré estos tres días para relajarme, lo dejaré por la paz un tiempo-Dije finalmente poniendome de pie.

-Vamos ya es hora-Dije a lo que Jinta solo asintió y me siguió hasta llegar al comedor.

Tal ves si le daba un tiempo a solas todo se resolvería pronto ¿No?...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

No puedo creerlo, ese maldito sueño me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo, ¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto que se acerca cada ves más a mi?, ¡¿Y por qué precisamente hoy se alejaba de mi?, Agh esto es fustrante, quisiera dejar de pensar en ello pero eso solo hace que mi mente insista en recordar las palabras de ese chico.

_"-Recuerda quien soy y que somos-"_

-Hey Karin-Gritó Jinta sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Aa... Hola chicos-Dije saludando a ambos: Toshiro y Jinta, Jinta saludo freneticamente sentandose al lado mio y Toshiro solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de él mientras el pelirojo le susurraba algo, "Extraño" pensé.

-Bien, formaremos los equipos, y estan acomodados en equipos de cuatro personas asi que quiero que se pongan de pie a quienes indique-Explicó la maestra comenzando a nombrar los primeros equipos.

Jinta solo parloteaba tratando de animar el ambiente entre los tres mientras practicamente Toshiro y yo lo ignorabamos, lo que me llamaba la atención era que el albino no trataba de convencerme como lo había estado haciendo los ultimos dias, vaya, ni siquiera me volteaba a ver.

-Y finalmente, Toshiro, Jinta y Karin, sera el único equipo conformado por tres integrantes asi que echenle ganas, bien, las investigaciones las llevaremos acabo después de almorzar a eso de las 3:00 pm, las cuales sortearé en estos momentos y ahí mismo les diré que les tocó a cada equipo-Concluyó la maestra.

Genial, me tocó con Jinta y con ese pesado insistente.

-¡Es genial ¿No creen?!, nos tocó juntos-Exclamó Jinta emocionado.

-Si, hurra-Dijimos al mismo tiempo con fastidio el albino y yo.

-Vamos chicos, no sean agua fiestas, nos la pasaremos genial se los aseguro-Dijo empezando a comer, pues acababan de servir los platos.

El tiempo pasó rápido y la maestra nos asignó lo que nos tocaba a cada equipo y a nosotros nos toco botanica, investigar todo tipo de plantas que encontremos, fotografiarlas y esas cosas, yo me encargaba de fotografiar, Toshiro de hacer reportes y Jinta se adentraba a buscar flores extrañas hasta que vió una en una esquina de un cerro algo enpinado y no muy confiable.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿No es peligroso?-Preguntó Toshiro.

-No, es mas yo iré primero para que lo vean-Contestó él.

-Haber esperate, ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o que?, ese cerro esta muy empinado y no me es de confianza, lo unico que conseguiras es romperte un hueso-Dije deteniendo su camino.

-No, yo iré-Insistió.

-No seas terco, Karin tiene razón eso es peligroso y estúpido-Dijo el albino.

-Yo quiero ir-Dijo con la intención de irse.

-Maldita sea, ¡No iras y punto!-Exclamé jalandolo.

-¡Sueltame Karin!-Exclamó jaloneando.

-No seas terco Jinta, es peligroso-Dijo Toshiro ayudandome a jalarlo, enseguida vi el rostro del pelirojo cambiar de uno insistente a uno con sonrisa macabra.

-Bingo-Alcanzé a escuchar de sus labios.

-¿Eh?-Pregunté para después sentir como Jinta se deshacia facilmente de mi agarre y empujarme hacia Toshiro, este para amortiguar el golpe me detuvo pero su pie resbaló por un extremo del cerro y cayó llevandome con él, en eso sentí como sus brazos me rodearon acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho y taparla con la suya de tal manera que yo no recibiera daño alguno.

-¡Chicos ¿Están bien?!-Exclmó Jinta cuando dejamos de rodar asomandose por donde habiamos caido.

-Aah... que dolor-Me quejé separandome un poco del agarre del albino sobandome la pierna.

-¿Estás bien?-Escuché con cierta preocupación al chico lo cual me hizo estremcer un poco.

-Si, solo me duele un poco el pi.. santo cielo, mira como sangras-Dije olvidandome por un momento de mi dolor que por supesto era mucho mas insignificante que lo que el debía sentir, su rostro estaba lleno de cortadas y sus brazos estaban igual.

-¿Encerio?-Preguntó tocandose la cara para después retirarla con rapides y quejarse del dolor.

-Hey chicos, iré por ayuda, ¿Tenen algún botiquin y/o proviciones?-Escuché al pelirrojo hablar.

-Si, tu solo ve por ayuda idiota, por tu culpa caimos aqui-Exclamé fastidiada.

-Ok... ah y por cierto, Toshiro-Dijo llamando la atención de este-Recuerda "Revivir el momento"-Dijo guiñando un ojo para después irse, yo sin entender volteé a ver a Toshiro quien ahora estaba como en shock y algo colorado, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?..

**Holaa ¿Que tal el capitulo? Jaja espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, había terminado el capitulo desde ayer pero apenas hoy tube tiempo de actualizar gomene, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, siento que este es el mas largo que he hecho en este fic pero bueno, respondo a sus reviews :3**

**Ryu:** Ya se, Tite se pasó pero no hay que desilucionarnos, ¡Kurotsuchi lo regresará a la notmalidad!, estoy casi segura de que en combate hará algo y y además Toshiro no esta muerto aún(lo cual es raro por que es un zombie pero Tite asi lo decidió) asi que animo xD jaja y gracias por tu espera y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, me alegra quebte haya gustado mi fic :3

**Hitsukarin4ever: **Como le dije a Ryu, te lo digo a ti, Kurotsuchi hará algo por el estoy segura xD y respecto al fic jaja pos si los olvidó pero saldrán más adelantito xD con una sorpresita :3, espero no haberte hecho esperar demaciado, gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar tu review bay bay, nos "leemos" como dicen por aqui xD.

**Alejandra. P y o: **Jajjaa ya se, soy mala ñaca ñaca xD y tu tambien lo eres TT0TT espero aproveches este fin para actualizar xD y respecto al manga, repito, Kurotsuchi lo salvará, yo sé que lo hara, para que te relajes mira el capitulo 132 del anime xD a mi me funciono superbien xD nos leemos :3.

**Jaja pos hasta aquí el capitulo y les anuncio que ya estamos en ultimos capitulos probablemente este es el antepenultimo xD (eso si no se me ocurre otra cosa que poner :3) sin mas que decir bay bay :)**


	9. Recuerdos olvidados

**Holaa yo aquí con otro capi, espero les guste :3**

**Para que la historia tome sentido y le entiendan:**

**-Dialogos-**

**~·Cambio de pensamientos~·**

**^-^En el capitulo anterior^-^**

**-Ok... ah y por cierto, Toshiro-Dijo llamando la atención de este-Recuerda "Revivir el momento"-Dijo guiñando un ojo para después irse, yo sin entender volteé a ver a Toshiro quien ahora estaba como en shock y algo colorado, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?..**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

**Capitulo 8: Los recuerdos olvidados**

Ese idiota...

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!, justo después de decir esas palabras entendí todo lo que estaba planeando.

Lo que me susurró en la cocina _"-Te dije que estaba distraida-". _Lo que dijo después _"-Vamos chicos será divertido-". _Y que quedaramos en el mismo equipo, eso tal ves era suerte pero algo me dice que ese sujeto soborneó a la maestra, y claro que casualidad que esperara justo antes de anochecer para tirarnos por ese barranco, hacer como que se preocupa y preguntar "-¿Tienen botiquín y/o proviciones?-" ¡Ja!, Eso era plan con maña.

-¡Oye me escuchas!-Escuché hablar a Karin sacandome de mi trance.

-Ah, si si, lo siento-Dije separandome de ella para sentarme bajo un árbol recargando la espalda.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Ya me puedes contestar?, ¿No te hiciste una herida más profunda?-Preguntó buscando algo de su mochila.

-No, solo estos raspones, ¿Y tú?-

-Nada grave, o almenos eso quiero creer, me duele un poco el tobillo pero primero te curaré a tí-Dijo acercandose a mí con un algodón con alcohol en la mano.

-E-Espera, no necesitas hacerlo tú, yo lo hago-Dije recordando aquellas dos veces en las que me había atendido.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo fastidiada.

-No te ofendas, pero eres un poco brusca con estas cosas-Dije tratando no hacerla enojar.

-Eso es absurdo, ni si quiera te he sanado antes como para que digas eso, asi que deja de llorar y damé ese brazo, empezaré por ahí-Exclamó con una venita en la sien claramente enojada.

-Pero es verdad, bueno tal ves no lo recuerdes por la amnesia, pero es verdad lo que te digo-Exclamé alejandome un poco de ella, en verdad no quería que me sanara en ese estado.

-Vaya-Dijo alejandose de mí-Ya te habías tardado en insistir con eso de que te recuerde-Continuó.

-Para que lo sepas, yo no dije eso con esa intención, es más, ya hasta me he dado por vencido, por lo menos estos tres malditos días de campamento-Contesté.

-¿Ah si?-Preguntó retadora.

-¡Si!-Exclamé.

-¡Pues haber si traes botiquín por que yo ni te prestaré algo ni te curaré!-Exclamó tratando de ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo su pierna derecha flaqueó y cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo.

-Agh, maldita sea-Dijo por lo bajo haciendo una mueca de dolor agarrandose el tobillo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunté con preocupación.

-Eso a ti no te importa-Dijo cortante fulminandome con la mirada.

-Que simple eres-Dije fastidiado buscando en mi mochila un botiquín, pero lo unico que encontré fue un cobertor con una notita.

_"Disfruten la noche tortolos_

_Pd_Solo Toshiro traé el cobertor con unas cuantas proviciones, Karin traé el resto"_

Maldita sea, con eso se refería a cero botiquín para Toshiro, lo unico bueno de todo esto era que yo traía el cobertor y al parecer nos quedaríamos toda la noche aquí y esta parece ser una de las noches más frías, pues estabamos entrando a diciembre.

Karin y yo no nos dirijimos la palabra lo que restó de la tarde y eso me ponía incomodo, no el hecho de que no hablecemos, pero si el por qué de no hacerlo, pasados unos minutos decidí ir por algo de leña para prender una fogata, cuando tuve la suficiente puse rocas al rededor de la fogata y prendí un pedaso de papel, la nota de Jinta para ser exactos, con un ensendedor que milagrosamente hayé en mi mochila, la puse cerca de Karin para que no pasara frío pues al parecer ella nisiquiera una manta llevaba mas que su delgado sueter, si le ofrecía el cobertor iniciariamos una nueva discución y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Pasó el tiempo y la noche se hizo presente con un poco de viento frío yo no sufría demasiado pues yo traía un cobertor, una chamarra y no me afectaba mucho el frío, en cambio Karin era un caso muy distinto, estaba titrando de frío y se frotaba constantemente las manos tratando de conseguir calor, al parecer es de esas personas friolentas.

Pensé en acercarme a ella, pero el solo pensar que posiblemente comience una discusión me ponía los nervios de punta, estube mucho tiempo debatiendo con migo mismo en ir o no y para cuando decidí ir a darle el cobertor la chica había caido en sueños, estaba recargada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, sus labios se estaban poniendo de un tono violeta y no dejaba de temblar.

-Debí haberle dado esta cosa aunque sea por la fuerza-Dije quitandome rapidamente el cobertor y enredando a la chica en él, pasaron al rededor de qunce minutos y ella no dejaba de temblar asi que me quité la chamarra y se la puse a ella y la volví a envolver en el cobertor, pasaron otros cinco minutos y la chica había dejado de temblar pero ahora yo era el que moría de frío asi que aprobechando que estaba dormida me acerqué a ella buscando calor, me tapé con el cobertor y sin querer la jalé hacía a mi chocando su cabeza en mi hombro para después pasar su mano por mi pecho.

Yo la volteé a ver sorprendido y un poco sonrojado y cuando menos esperé pronunció una palabra que me hizo estremecer...

-Toshiro...-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Todo estaba completamente obsuro, no alcanzaba a divisar nada y eso era frustrante, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pues no veía absolutamente nada, hasta que choqué contra algo que parecía ser una puerta, busqué la perilla y la giré abriendola, y cuando lo hice pude divisar una luz blanca que me cegó por un momento, una ves que acostumbre mi vista pude ver una silueta, la misma que veo en todos esos sueños extraños solo que ahora si podía verlo de pies a cabeza, su cabellera era blanca y traía el uniforme de la escuela a la que yo asistía y me puse a pensar... solo conozco a dos personas que tienen el cabello asi de blanco, uno era el maestro de sociales, Ukitake Jushiro, pero el tenía el cabello largo, este lo tiene corto y en puntas, a parte ¿Por qué el maestro usaría el uniforme escolar?, asi que esa persona quedo descartada, entonces pensé en la segunda opción pero...

¿Cuál opción?, sé que conozco a este chico pero, ¿Por qué mi mente no lo recuerda?, me acerqué al chico y lo agarré del hombro, cabe decir que todo este tiempo estubo dandome la espalda, y lo hice voltear a verme.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté para después divisar sus hermosos ojos, eran algo grandes y de un color turqueza, de un rápido movimiento el chico me agarró de la cintura y me acerco demasiado a él hasta el punto de casi rosar nuestros labios.

-Tu sabes quien soy y que somos-Dijo penetrando su mirada en la mia y como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, recordé cada detalle de este chico.

Cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos hicimos amigos, cómo discutíamos, cómo superamos a Hinamori...cómo nos besamos aquella ves, en ese momento fue cuando perdí la consiencia y caí en estado de coma, no era grave pero lo había olvidado a él.

Según había dicho el doctor esto tomaría tiempo, si no era en cuestion de minutos esto sería permanente, entonces fue cuando me aferré a él y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento...Toshiro-Dije recordando todo lo que le había dicho, que no era importante, que me fastidiaba, que me dejara en paz, todo eso me estaba calando ahora mismo y esperaba que me separara de él y me dijiera que era demasiado tarde pero en cambio correspondió a mi abrazo y me acarició la cabeza con lentitud.

-¿Estás bien?-Escuché que dijo con cierta preocupación, fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos despertando de mis sueños.

-¿Qué?-Dije un poco adormilada separandome un poco de él para después ver la posicion en la que estabamos, no era comprometedora y la verdad nada incomoda, pero la cosa era que yo estaba aferrada a él con unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Aah, ¿Q-Qué pasó?, ¿P-Por qué te estaba abrazando?-Pregunté alejandome bruscamente de él.

-Agh eso duele, aún no he podido desinfectar mis heridas y ya me andas golpeando-Se quejó el peliblanco.

-L-Lo siento-Dije desviando mi mirada de la suya.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-Preguntó el chico acercandose a mi.

-Eh, bueno pues, soñé algo extraño que tal ves ... umm.. no sé-Dije pensativa.

-O-Oye, ¿Por qué dijiste mi n-nombre mientras te disculpabas?-Preguntó claramente nervioso-A-Además también te aferraste a mi-

-¿E-Enserio?-Pregunté avergonzada. Él solo asintió.

-Pues...-Dije agarrando aire-Yo, quiero pedirte disculpas-Continué inclinandome un poco en señal de arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó perplejo.

-Bueno, creo que lo que dijiste de que tenemos 'algo' era cierto, es raro pero lo recordé a traves de sueños-Expliqué medio confundida, ni si quiera sabia como decir las cosas.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿No estas bromeando?, ¿Lo recuerdas todo?-Preguntó.

-P-pues si con todo te refieres a aquella ves cuando...amm... caí inconciente pues... s-si-Dije un tanto nerviosa sin poder voltear a verlo.

-Oh, ya veo-Dijo volteando a otro lado, estuvimos un rato así y el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse pesado asi que decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Todavía te duelen esos rapones?-Pregunté.

-Un poco-Contestó.

-Bien, si no quieres que yo te cure esta bien, pero deberías por lo menos hacerlo tú-Dije pasandole el botiquín de mi mochila.

-E-Esta bien, si quieres hacerlo tú no hay problema-Dijo volteando a verme.

-Okey, quedate quieto-Dije tomando un algodón y poniendole alcohol, despues tomé el brazo del chico y empecé a pasar con extremo cuidado y delicadesa el algodón por las cortadas, terminé de desinfectar ambos brazos y les puse una que otra vendita adesiva para después tomar su barbilla y pasar otro algodón con alcohol por el lugar, acerqué un poco su rostro al mio y me dediqué al cien por ciento a desinfectar las heridas hasta que sentí su mirada profunda en mi rostro, yo me sonrojé un poco pero no lo miré a los ojos terminé de pasar el alcohol y ahora puse otras pocas venditas en su rostro.

-Listo-Dije soltando su rostro ya curado.

-Espera-Dijo tomando mi mano-Ahora me toca a mi curarte-

-N-No es necesario, yo no tengo raspones como tú-Dije algo nerviosa tratando de deshacerme de su agarre.

-Pero tu tobillo no esta bien, dejame revisarlo-Insistió.

-Esta bien, pero no es nada grave-Dije dejando de safarme, el chico me soltó y se dirigió a mi pie, me quito con extremo cuidado el zapato para despues quitar la calceta de la misma manera, remangó un poco el pantalón hacía arriba para poder ver mejor y empezó a mover el pie con su mano.

Yo me quejé un poco y enseguida dejó de moverlo.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunté.

-Pues al menos no lo tienes fracturado, solo esta luxado, con un masaje se te pasará rápido-Dijo empezando a masajearlo con sus dedos.

-E-Espera, ¿Dices que me darás un masaje?-Pregunté totalmente sonrojada.

-Pues si, no es por presumir pero soy muy bueno dando masajes, relajate, el dolor se te pasará te lo aseguro-Dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

La verdad no me molestaba en lo más minimo el que me diera un masaje, pero no podía soportar esta vergüenza, es decir, no me avergonzaba que me diera masaje pero, me daba pena que él lo hiciera, por cada movimiento que hacía me hacía estremecer cada ves más. Pasados unos minutos, los mas largos de mi vida, me volvió a poner la calceta pero esta vez sin el zapato.

-El zapato solo te lastimará más-Fue lo que dijo para despues volver a taparme con el cobertor.

-Oye, parece como si estuvieras tratando con una discapacitada-Dije exagerando un poco las cosas, pero esque si había algo que me molestara era ser una carga para los demás.

-Pues, no eres discapacitada pero por ahora no debes forzar mucho tu pie, si moverlo pero no esforzarlo, iré a ponerle más leña al fuego-Dijo llendo a la fogata a ponerle mas ramas secas al fuego.

Pasaron al rededor de treinta minutos y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba una palabra, ahora el silencio no era para nada incomodo pero no me gustaba estar callada tanto tiempo.

-Oye, ¿No tienes frío?-Pregunté, pues desde hace buen rato que lo veía sin sueter y abrazandose un poco.

-Un poco-Contestó.

-Deberías ponerte esto por lo menos-Dije ofreciendole una chamarra.

-No lo quiero, tu eres más friolenta asi que usalo tu-Dijo regresandomelo.

-Yo ya traigo un sueter y este cobertor, usalo tu-Insistí.

-Que no lo necesito-

-Usalo-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que me cubra con algo?-Preguntó retadoramente.

-Te estas muriendo de frío, yo sé que quieres cubrirte con algo-Contesté.

-Bueno entonces-Dijo jalando la chamarra, yo la tenía agarrada asi que me jaló contra él y me recostó al lado suyo pegando mi cuerpo al suyo y cubriendonos con el cobertor a ambos.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-Pregunté nerviosa.

-Me cubro del frío, y esto es mejor que una chamarra ¿No crees?-Preguntó acercandose a mi oido haciendome estremecer ¿Cuantas veces lo haría en la noche?.

-Suficiente tuve sin estar cerca de ti toda una semana después de aquella ocasion la cual deseo que se repita-Dijo susurrando esto último.

-E-Estas loco, ¿A caso insinuas que y-yo te g-gusto?-Pregunté un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué a caso no soy obvio?-Dijo haciendome verlo a los ojos- Sabes perfectamente que ninguna otra chica me simpatiza y si he tratado de convencerte toda esta semana es por eso ¿No crees?, Karin, tu me gustas, no sabes cuanto-Dijo el chico sin titubear pero bastante sonrojado.

-Eso es ridiculo, es decir mirame, no soy femenina, no me arreglo... no me consideran chica-Dije bajando la mirada pero enseguida él tomó mi barbilla y me hizo volver a verlo a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que los demás piensan de ti, no necesitas ser femenina para verte bien, no necesitas ni arreglarte ni maquillarte para verte bien y si lo hicieras uff, no me lo acabaría, te verías más que hermosa, me importa muy poco lo que la gente piensa o diga de ti y puedes asegurar que ningún otro idiota se pasará de listo diciendo esas cosas por que ahora yo me encargaré de ellos, asi que no pienses eso de ti misma-Dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Yo me perdí en los suyos desde el momento que dijo que dijo que yo era hermosa, yo le parecia atractiva y eso no lo podía creer, poco a poco fuimos cortando distancia hasta que nuestros alientos se mezclaban no lo pude soportar más y uní mis labios con los suyos, en un principio fue algo lento y pausado, pequeños roces rápidos entre los dos hasta que llegó un momento en que fue lento y prolongado.

El beso se intensifico a tal punto en que Toshiro me acercaba aún mas a él si esto se pudiese y yo me aferraba de su cuello cada ves más acariciandole sus cabellos blancos.

Las caricias fueron en aumento cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, tampoco estaba conciente de cuando terminabamos un beso para empezar otro, ahora sentía sus manos, no sobre mis ropas, si no debajo de ellas acariciando freneticamente mi espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en cambio yo habia desabotonado su camisa hasta la altura de su abdomen y me centré en acariciar su bien formado pecho.

De un momento a otro se posicionò encima mio y empezó a juguetear con el lobulo de mi oreja mordisqueandolo levemente haciendome cosquillas por lo que reí un poco, siguió con su juego iniciando un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos desde el cuello hasta descubrir un poco mi pecho continuando con sus caricias hasta mi clavicula, yo no podía evitar soltar uno que otro suspiro y al parecer él estaba igual que yo.

Después volvió a mis labios besandome más apasionadamente acariciando desde mi muslo hasta llegar a la cintura con extrema lentitud, este chico si que sabía como hacerme desesperar hasta que poco a poco las caricias fueron bajando de intensidad, se separó un poco de mi y empezamos a respirar agitadamente, mi pecho subia y bajaba y claro que él no se perdía el espectaculo pues había dejado al descubierto mi pecho dejando a la vista solo mi ropa interior.

-Eres un pervertido, mira como me tienes-Dije divertida al ver su expresion.

-Oye, yo no soy pervertido-Dijo sonrojado-Tu eres la pervertida, mira como me dejaste y solo estabas recostada-Dijo el chico haciendome sonrojar ahora a mi.

-Calláte, tu empezaste-Dije empujandolo levemente haciendo que se recostara al lado de mi y me senté abotonando mi camisa.

-No tienes que ser tan brusca, con un 'Compermiso me quiero parar' es suficiente-Dijo el chico abrochandose su camisa también.

-Recuerda que no soy una niña educada-Dije recostandome de nuevo y dandole la espalda.

-Jaja, es cierto pero deberías intentarlo de ves en cuando, aunque asi me gustas mas-Dijo el chico rodeandome con sus brazos y acercandome a su pecho.

-Mejor ya duermete, mañana nos encontraran-Dije cerrando los ojos con un rubor en el rostro.

-Esta bien-Dijo soltando una risa-... Te amo-Susurró acurrucandose en mi hombro.

-Yo también-Dije por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

**Wow, jajaja les juro que este final no me lo esperaba, hoy mismo hice y el capitulo asi que espero que haya quedado bien, tal ves unos cuantos digan ¿Por que Aresuri-cham no pone mas acción entre Toshiro y Karin?, ok, a los que digan eso lo siento mucho, esque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir esas cosas pero por lo menos me anime a escribir eso ¿No?, algo es algo, este no es el último capitulo, es el penultimo, el que sigue ya es el ultimo asi que esperenlo xD**

**Contestando a sus reviews:**

**Alejandra. P y o**: Jajaja pues que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero te haya gustado este xD (lo se Toshiro debe ser feliz por lo menos en los fics jajjaja okno) y por eso de seguir escribiendo, no te preocupes que esto solo es el inicio xD tengo muuuchas ideas y poco tiempo pero claro que seguire escribiendo, y respecto a tu historia espero que Toshiro pague muy bien y caro el haber tratado asi a Karin pero claro que al final él y ella esten juntos xD la verdad no me imagino lo que vendra en tu siguiente actualizacion asi que apurate que ya quiero leer xD, gracias por apoyarme otraves en otra de mis historias y por dejar review TTwTT nos leemos :3.

**MikeRyder16**: Jajajaja eres la primera persona en todo fanfiction que me amenaza xD (o al menos eso recuerdo) jajaja ahora sé lo que se siente ser amenazada xD pero como ya te dije, haré algo al respecto, espero te haya gustado este capitulo jajaja y lo sé Toshiro se mira genial con esas ropas pero lo prefiero con su ropita de capitan :3 y ps tu historia debes actualizarla pronto que quiero leer xD gracias por apoyarme en toda la historia y dejar un mensajito xD nos leemos.

**Hitsikarin4ever**: Pienso igulito que tu, pondre un señor altar en mi casa me vale lo qe me digan jajajaja y a mi tambien me gustó el plan de Jinta, ese pelirojo es un loquillo y sip, siempre he emparejado a Jinta con Yuzu, no se se ven lindos xD y Hinamori y Aizen ps ya veras que es de ellos en el siguiente capitulo :3 y lo qie dices de la sangre shinigami es cierto y es algo que jamas entendi de bleach jaja osea, se supone que son almas, cuando mueren se conviertem en humanos?, es decir, vuelven a nacer?, si no es asi, habra otra sociedad de almas para esas almas? Jajaja ok ya me sali del tema pero eso siempre me lo he preguntado, yo solo espero que toshiro vuelva a la normalidad, gracias por tu apoyo y review nos leemos :3

**Ryu**: Jajajaja lo se, a mi tampoco me inspira mucha confianza Mayuri pero es el indicado para volver a la normalidad a Toshiro :3 y jinta me cayó bien haciendo lo que hizo jaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero te haya gustado este :3 gracias por tu review y esperar :3


	10. Diferente a las demas

**Hola ¿Qué tal?, si lo sé volví a tardar en actualizar, pero no me desidía por un buen final, bueno pero a leer, abajito les explico solo quería avisarles que posiblemente hay Ooc en los perspnajes jeje asi que espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Para que la historia tome sentido y le entiendan xD:**

**~·Cambio de pensamiento~·**

**-Dialogos-**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes nos me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, quien hasta donde sé no ha actualizado el manga TT0TT.**

**Capitulo 10 final: Diferente de las demas**

Después de aquel "romantico" y probablemente "empalagoso" momento con Toshiro un grupo de "rescate" organizado por la maestra nos encontró en un no muy buen momento, ya que seguíamos dormidos y claro amanecimos al lado del otro como habíamos dormido esa noche: abrazados.

Nos llevaron de nuevo al campamento donde fuimos reprendidos por la maestra por no se cuantas horas para después empezar con insinuaciones para nada agradables que incluyen la llegada de un nuevo "miembro" en nuestras vidas, ya se imaginaran que (-.-U), pasaron los dos días que restaban de campamento y regresamos cada quien a nuestro respectivo hogar, no sin antes haber entregado los reportes, fotografias y demas respecto al trabajo.

Mi tobillo había sanado tal como Toshiro había dicho al día siguiente de encontrarnos, Jinta es otro caso ya que no se la acabó con un furioso peliblanco y una furiosa pelinegra, estabamos enojados por que habíamos recibido un regaño de casi tres horas, raspones y moretones por todo el cuerpo y dejarnos solo unas cuantas proviciones y un cobertor, después de medio matarlo le dimos las gracias, si, bien bipolares, ya que gracias a él había recuperado la memoria y ahora Toshiro y yo eramos "algo mas" que amigos.

Salimos de entregar los trabajos y nos dirijimos a casa Jinta, Toshiro y yo fuimos por nuestra ruta de siempre y el pelirojo una que otra ves nos echaba carrilla, pero momentos después Toshiro lo silenciaba.

-Bien chicos, creo que ya no nos veremos hasta regresar de vacaciones de invierno, asi que quería darles esto-Dijo el pelirojo deteniendose, pues por aqui el tenía que desviarse.

-¿Qué?, ¿Te vas a ir?-Pregunté.

-Si, saldré fuera todas estas vacaciones a pasar la navidad con mi familia, por eso me vine preparado, tomen esto-Dijo entregandonos un sobre blanco con un liston rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunté curiosa.

-¿Por qué no lo abres?-Dijo sonriente, yo tomé el sobre mientras Toshiro se asomaba a ver que era lo que contenía.

Quité el liston con cuidado para no romper nada, le quité el pequeño sello y lo abrí sacando su contenido.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Toshiro.

-Son dos boletos para una feria que esta por aqui cerca-Contesté tomando los boletos.

-¡Asi es!, Toshiro, sé que el 20 es tu cumpleaños por eso los compré para ese día, pensé comprarlos estando ahí e ir los tres juntos, pero se me atravesó esto y como a Karin le encantan las atracciones de esa feria y aparte viene tu cumpleaños pues...¿Por que no?-Explicó el pelirojo.

-Vaya, que detalle, gracias Jinta-Respondió el albino.

-Sii, esto es genial, yo quiero subir a la montaña rusa y a la casa de espantos, ¡Ah! Y no se te olvide el juego ese que parece pulpo y da vueltas he-Grité emocionada, me encanta ir a ese tipo de lugares desde que era pequeña, y volver a ir después de no se cuando y gratis es obvio que me emocione.

-Jajaja de nada Karin-Dijo Jinta divertido.

-¿Tanto te gusta ese parque?-Preguntó el albino divertido.

-Me encanta como no tienes idea-Dije con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno, me alegra que les haya gustado mi regalo, ya me tengo que ir, adiós-Exclamó llendose por el lado contrario al de nosotros despidiendose con la mano. Nosotros respondimos de la misma manera y emprendimos el camino de nuevo.

-Entonces... el 20 ¿No?-Pregunté levantando una ceja y volteando a verlo acusadoramente con los brazos cruzados.

-Si... ¿No lo sabias?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Pues jamás lo mencionaste-Respondí cortante.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?, pues se me pasó, lo siento-Dijo el chico.

-Bueno, no importa, total tu tampoco sabes cuando cumplo años-Dije sacandole la lengua burlona.

-Bueno, entonces dime cuando los cuando los cumples tu-Preguntó curioso, ¡Ja!, él no me dijo cuando los cumple ¿Y espera que le diga la fecha de mi cumpleaños como si nada?, Ja estaba pero muy tontito si creía que se lo diría tan facilmente.

-Umm... na-Respondí sin mas.

-¿No?, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó.

-Bueno, no es tan importante, además falta mucho para mi cumpleaños, mejor demonos prisa, Yuzu preparará algo especial por mi regreso ¿Quieres venir?-Pregunté.

-Bueno-Dijo sin más.

Pasadas unas cuadras llegamos a mi casa y fuimos bien recibidos, si se le puede llamar asi, por mi padre quien gritaba lleno de felicidad diciendo que su hija ya había vuelto de su largo viaje y al ver a Toshiro lo examinó y miró de los pies a la cabeza.

-Lo apruebo-Dijo con seriedad a lo que nosotros no entendimos nada, pero de un momento a otro su seriedad se convirtió en alegría exagerada y se aventó hacia el albino gritando y festejando, yo fruncí el ceño mientras que Toshiro trataba de quitarse de encima al sujeto que se supone es mi padre.

Con un tic en el ojo y una vena a medio reventar en la frente lo quité de encima del peliblanco mandandolo a volar por los aires.

-¡Maldita sea que desesperante eres!-Exclamé echando fuego por la boca.

-Oni chan, Karin a llegado-Exclamò Yuzu caminando hacia mi desde la cocina secandose las manos con el mandíl que traía puesto, al parecer había estado lavando.

-Ya bajo-Gritó Ichi nii desde su cuarto.

-Karin chan, ¿Cómo la pasaste?-Preguntó mi hermana abrazandome.

-Pues... bien de cierta manera-Dije volteando a ver de reojo al albino mentras correspondía al abrazo de mi hermana.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, te dije que te divertirías-Dijo separandose de mi. -Oh, pero si es Hitsugaya san, veo que Jinta no estaba bromeando despues de todo-Dijo divertida.

-Espera, ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté desconsertada.

-Él me dijo que para cuando volvieran de su campamento regresarían juntos, pasó algo en ese campamento ¿No es así?-Dijo mi hermanita picaramente a lo que Toshiro y yo solo desviamos la mirada despistadamente.

-Kyaaa, ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes de verdad!-Exclamó tomando nuestras manos y uniendolas, Toshiro y yo volteamos a vernos con un leve sonrojo, pero claro, como esta familia no era normal, todo tenía que acabar de una manera exagerada, un enfurecido Ichigo nos separó bruscamente.

-¡¿Cómo que pasó algo entre ustedes?!, ¡Expliquense!-Exigió saber el pelinaranja.

-¡Vamos Ichigo!, ¿Que no ves que empiezan una historia de amor?!-Exclamó mi padre apareciendo de la nada y recibiendo un buen golpe de parte de Ichi nii.

-¡Lo sé!, ¡Es romantico onii chan!-Exclamó Yuzu al lado de mi padre y con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Romantico mi trasero!, ¡Ese enano morirá hoy lo juro!-Exclamó el pelinaranja con la intención de golpear a Toshiro.

-Lo siento, pero tendras que correr, ahorita las palabras no sirven con Ichi nii-Le dije al albino con cansancio.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó esquivando el golpe de mi hermano, sip, este seria un laaargo día... o al menos para Toshiro (xD).

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~

Maldita sea, y yo que creí que estaría asi con su padre, ¡Jamás lo imaginé con su hermano!.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas y por fin Karin intervino, le dió unos cuantos golpes y como gente civilizada, cosa que al parecer aquí no hay, empezamos a conversar del tema, no fue dificíl obtener la aceptación de su padre respecto a nuestra relacion, pero su hermano era demasiado terco y sobre protector con Karin, tardó un tiempo pero al final lo aceptó.

Pasó la semana y el día 20 llegó. Nos dirigimos a la dichosa feria y Karin me traía de arriba a abajo de juego en juego, solo bastaron dos malditos juegos mecanicos para marearme y no poder subir al tercero, aún asi la acompañé a todos los lugares que ella quería hasta que finalmente con el sol un poco mas oculto llegamos a la casa de sustos, la cosa funcionaba asi, tenías que entrar en pareja y casualmente, Karin y yo somos pareja. Nos adentramos en la casa y Karin parecía estar más aburrida que nada viendo el lugar hasta que me llegó una duda y quería una respuesta.

-¿Estás aburrida?-

-Un poco, este juego es muy predecible-Contestó.

-¿Entonces por que estamos aquí?-Pregunté deteniendo el paso.

-Por esto-Dijo con una sonrisa acercandose a mi y tomandome del brazo, las luces se apagaron y se empezaron a escuchar gritos por todas partes y cuando menos esperé algo me había jalado de la camisa y sellaba sus labios contra los mios, fue algo rápido pero sabroso y esos labios eran claro los de Karin, la luz volvió y Karin estaba enfrente mio y me daba la espalda.

-Desde aquí las luces comienzan a apagarse, asi que ten cuidado To shi ro-Dijo deletreando mi nombre y volteando a verme haciendome sonrojar, entonces la luz se volvió a apagar y nuevamente los gritos se empezaron a escuchar.

-¿Qué diabl...mmhp?-Dije sin terminar mientras me volvian a atacar esos labios y la luz regresó.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te gustaría jugar?, Tienes que atraparme-Dijo la chica divertida mientras acariciaba mis labios, este sería un juego divertido.

La luz se volvió a apagar y los gritos se empezaron a escuchar y los labios me volvieron a atrapar, cuando menos esperé la luz ya se había encendido de nuevo.

-Jaja eres muy lento, si no te apuras no me alcanzarás-Exclamó divertida.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Dije por lo bajo comenzando a correr tras ella.

Esto empezaba a gustarme, cada que la luz se apagaba un nuevo beso me atacaba, no solamente en los labios, también en el cuello y otras partes del cuerpo desde mi pecho hasta la punta de mi cabello, por más que intentaba no la podía atrapar.

Una: por que estaba super obscuro y dos: me distraían demasiado esos besos.

Poco tiempo después salimos de la atracción y yo no logré atraparla y al parecer ella lo estaba disfrutando.

-Jaja, no me atrapaste, una de dos: o querías que siguiera con el juego o simplemente no podías atraparme.

-Ya entendí ya entendí, pero ahora si puedo atraparte-Dije jalandola del brazo y acercandola a mi para después tomarla de la cintura y aproximar mi rostro al suyo para besarla, pero jamás sentí sus labios.

Abrí los ojos y vi que ella se estaba tapando la boca con su mano y tenía la vista puesta en mi, eso me pareció extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté alejando mi rostro pero sin soltarla.

-Tú perdiste, no me puedes besar-Dijo bajando sus manos mientras se deshacia de mi agarre.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté claramente confundido.

-Perdiste el juego, no creas que por ser tu cumpleaños no te iba a castigar-Dijo divertida.

-No me dijiste nada de eso tramposa-Dije acusadoramente.

-Jaja, tendras que esperar hasta mañana para poder besarme o

...-Dijo haciendo una pausa-Podemos darte otra oportunidad, si me alcanzas para antes de las diez en punto, te daré mi regalo de cumpleaños y claro podras besarme-Continuó.

Yo alcé una ceja, crucé mis brazos y la miré acusadoramente.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-Pregunté sin creerle.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?, ¿Crees que me afectará no besarte hasta mañana?, ja ja , mas bien pienso que tu no aguantarás hasta mañana-Dijo retadoramente.

-Claro que no, yo puedo soportarlo incluso hasta pasado mañana-Dije cruzandome de brazos indignado, no sabia si eso que dije era cierto pero mi orgullo me hacia decirlo.

-No te creo nada-Dijo acercandose a mi. -¿En verdad... no extrañaras esto?-Dijo besando la comisura de mis labios haciendome estremecer.

-N-No-Dije nervioso cerrando los ojos fuertemente tratando de no caer en su juego.

-¿Ni esto?-Dijo pasando sus delicadas manos por mi pecho sobre la ropa mientras un leve suspiro salia de mis labios.

-N-No-Volví a decir tratando de no descontrolarme y atacar a la pelinegra frente a mi, ¡Me estaba volviendo loco con esas caricias!.

-Umm... es una lastima-Dijo fingiendo tristeza mientras bajaba sus manos dejandolas caer de lado a lado-Pero bueno, es tu cumpleaños y pensé en... umm no sé, complacerte en tu día pero veo que no quieres eso-Dijo sin más dandome la espalda.

-¿Q-Qué?-Pregunté sin entender, ¿A caso ella...?.

-Ya te dije, atrapame-Volvió a decir acercandose a mí de nuevo y susurrandome al oído. ¿A caso había escuchado bien?, ¿No lo estaba confundiendo?, esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, entonces volteé a verla incredulo y ella empezó a reir, cuando menos esperé ya estaba retirada de mi.

-¡Eres muy lento!-Exclamó a lo lejos, ahora si la tenía que atrapar y pedirle que me volviera a repetir lo que me dijo para saber si estoy loco y efectivamente me estoy volviendo un pervertido, o si lo que decía era enserio.

Corrimos por todo el lugar hasta salir de la feria, esta chica si que corría, la seguí por casi media hora y no la alcanzaba, eran las 9:30 y según las reglas del juego, tenía que atraparla antes de las diez.

Las calles estaban completamente obscuras y solitarias, solo la tenue luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar y uno que otro faro de luz que medio encendía, la vi meterse en un callejón y ahí la logré a alcanzar.

-Ja, un callejón sin salida-Exclamé tomando boncadas de aire.

-Jm, ¿Por que crees que me metí aquí?-Dijo abriendo una puerta y entrando al lugar, yo apresuré el paso abrí la puerta bruscamente.

-Oye, ¿Cómo es que te metes a una casa ajena?-Pregunté pero al ver el lugar me impresioné un poco, había una chimenea encendida casi a la entrada y un sofá frente a ella, y entre estos dos objetos había un tapete.

Y de una puerta salió Karin con una botella de...¿Vino?, no, eso es ¿Champaña?.

-Jaja, sorpresa-Dijo alzando levemente un par de copas con una mano y la botella en la otra.

-¿Q-Qué es todo esto?-Pregunté sin entender nada.

-Vamos, sientate ¿Quieres?, iré por la cena, ¿O prefieres cenar en la mesa?-Preguntó llegando al sofá.

-¿Cena?, ¿Qué estas tramando Karin?-Pregunté cruzandome de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Jajaja, no sé que estes pensando, este es mi regalo para ti-Dijo llegando hasta la puerta de donde había salido con la botella y las copas.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo casi en un susurro antes de entrar.

Ok... creo que lo que susurró en parque no era mas que un señuelo para traerme hasta aquí pero... ¿Enserio llegaría a tal extremo para llevarme hacía ahí?.

-¿Vienes o qué?-Preguntó asomandose por donde había entrado sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Si ya voy-Dije dirijiendome a donde ella.

Y al entrar pude ver una mesa con un par de platos servidos mientras Karin abría la botella de vino y la servía en unas copas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunté sin entender nada de nada.

-Esta bien, te lo contaré todo mientras cenamos ¿Si?, correr por toda esa feria y parte de la ciudad me ha traído hambre-Dijo la chica sentandose y empezando a degustar su comida, yo me acerqué y me senté empezando a comer también. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber a quien le pertenecía el departamento.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamé dejando mi plato de lado.

-Si, es tuyo, Rangiku san dijo que era hora que tuvieras tu propio espacio y que al fin estubieras en un solo sitio-Explicó la chica.

-Vaya, entonces este departamento es mio ¿No?, genial-Solté sorprendido.

-Si, me alegra que te haya gustado ya que yo lo elegí personalmente-Respondió la chica recogiendo los platos.

-¿Enserio?, pues gracias y también por la cena, estuvo deliciosa-

-No es nada-Contestó con una sonrisa.

Minutos después nos encontrabamos sentados en el sofá mientras platicabamos animadamente, yo la rodeaba con mi brazo derecho por su cuello mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la copa y daba un sorbo cada ves que podía.

-Oye, tu no deberias tomar tanto-Dije viendo a Karin servirse su quinta copa de vino.

-Ay, no pasa nada-Contestó intentando dar otro sorbo pero yo se lo impedí arrebatandole la copa.

-Oye-Se quejó.

-Ya no tomaras mas, tu hermano me matará si ve que llegas a tu casa ebria después de estar conmigo-

-No llegaré a casa esta noche-Contestó-Y aguanto todavía cinco copas mas-

-¿No regresarás?-Pregunté.

-No, dije que pasaría la noche con una amiga, ahora ya dame eso-Dijo tratando de alcanzar el vino.

-No Karin, ya no-Contesté alzando mis manos.

-¿A sí?-Preguntó retadoramente.

-Si-

-Bueno, si no me lo das por las buenas, seran por las malas-Dijo lanzandose encima mio.

-Ah-Grité mientras caía de espaldas hacía el otro lado del sofá con la chica encima.

-Damela-Amenazó mirandome directamente a los ojos.

-No-Dije soltando la copa dejandola caer al piso para después empujar a la pelinegra y posicionarme ahora yo encima de ella.

-Eso es trampa-Se quejó.

-No es cierto, tu me atacaste primero-Solté.

-Yo preferiría haber atacado asi-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado sosteniendome de los hombros para después rodar quien sabe como a ambos y caer al suelo, ahora ella me acorralaba a mí.

-Oye, eso si es trampa-Me quejé.

-Jaja, aún no termino llorón-Dijo burlonamente y antes de que yo pudiera protestar selló sus labios con los mios y claro que yo no tardé en responder, solo que esta ves era algo diferente de los otros, esta ves no nos deteniamos ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera sé en que momento ella se había deshecho de gran parte de mi ropa y yo de la de ella.

Ahora tan solo estabamos en ropa interior, empecé a mordisquear sus labios mientras que ella lanzaba uno que otro suspiro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, pronto cambié sus labios por su cuello y su cuello por el abdomen, espero...no, pienso que ella lo está disfrutando tanto como yo.

Mientras yo continuaba con esas caricias ella se encargaba de tironear de mi cabello, ésto no me molestaba en absoluto, más bien lo disfrutaba. Una ves que terminé de llenarla de lijeros mordiscos y besos regresé a sus labios hasta que ella se separó un poco acercandose a mi oido susurrando lo mismo que me había dicho en el parque. ¡¿Entonces no escuché mal?!.

-¿E-Estás segura?-Pregunté sonrojado y mirandola a los ojos.

-Si-Dijo en casi un susurro mientras sonreía.

-Está bien, pero llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras, lo que menos quiero es asustarte y mucho menos lastimarte-Dije acomodando un mechon de cabello que le cubría el rostro.

-Si me arrepintiera no te lo habría pedido ¿No crees?, además tu no serías capaz de hacerme daño-Dijo acercando mi rostro al suyo y empezar de nuevo con las caricias, lo demás... se los dejo a su imaginacion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin podrá no ser precisamente una niña bien, podrá gustarle un deporte "masculino", no se arreglará como una chica "delicada" lo haría, sería una orgullosa de los pies a la cabeza, pero ella es, aunque suene cursi, mi primer amor, cambió citas por partidos de futbol, prefirió las canchas que una fiesta pero ella es especial, la primera chica que no me sigue por mi, por asi decirlo, "fama" o dinero.

Por eso y por muchas cosas mas ella es _**Diferente de las demás...**_

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores, ¿Qué tal el capitulo? No sean tan crueles ¿Si?, batallé MUCHO para encontrar un buen final, les dije haya arribita que este capitulo podría o tendría Ooc en los personajes por que sinceramente no sé si Toshiro y Karin se desenvuelvan asi si fueran novios pero me pareció Kawaii y por eso lo puse, espero les haya gustado el final xD(sinceramente pienso que fue algo meloso xD pero asi lo dejé)**

**Emm, les quería avisar que me desapareceré un tiempecillo no muy largo de fanfiction tanto por la escuela, que por cierto entro este lunes TTwTT, como por la continuación del fic que les dije iba a sacar :3, tengo el primer capitulo pero quisiera tener más para estar actulizando cada determinado tiempo xD.**

**Y contestando a sus hermosos reviews**_**:**_

**Alejandra. P y o: **Gracias por entenderme xD y espero este capitulo te haya gustado igual que los anteriores y podras comenzar la otra historia que tienes en mente (que claro esperaré con ansias) pero primero termina el de un sentimiento doloroso y continua la de binbougami y shinigami, si hay algo que no me gusta de fanfiction es que no terminen las historias TT0TT, asi que espero las continues y no las dejes a un lado :3 suerte con eso y tu examenes xD y gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de mis historias nos leemos x3.

**MikeRyder16: **Jajaja ma alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también te haya complacido xD, espero no provocarte mas amenzas jeje y lo de la sangre es lo que yo pienso tambien xD esya rara la cosa, gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de la historia ah y también actualiza tu fic, no me gustaría tener que ir a visitartarte :) (si, ¡Contraataque! XD jajaja okno) ntc, nos leemos :3

**Hitsukarin4ever: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y creo que lo que dices tiene sentido (respecto a lo de las almas) pero quien sabe xD y creo que respondo a tu pregunta con este ultimo capitulo jaja, gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de mi historia nos leemos :3.

**Camikoon: **Jajaja see, ¿Quién no amaría a ese enano peliblanco? XD , que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este no haya sido la excepción, gracias por tu apoyo y reviews nos leemos :3.

**Okey gente sin mas que decir me despido, en verdad espero les haya gustado este fic, gracias por su apoyo y darse un tiempo para leer mi historia :'3 aah y esperen mi proxima actualización xD bay bay**


	11. aviso

ok, quiero pedirles disculpas, se me paso por completo lo de Aizen y Hinamori, me centre mas en el Hitsukarin xD, gomen, bueno se los resumire para no tener que hacer otro capitulo, si lo desean harre un one-shot sobre lo que paso entre ellos pero tendran que esperar jeje, no conosco bien a esos personajes como para escribir sobre ellos pero hare lo necesario para hacerlo.

Bueno el punto esque ellos dos terminan juntos, pues gracias a Toshiro Hinamori abrio los ojos, ubo un tiempecillo en el que rechazaba a aizen por que se obseciono con Hitsugaya quien constantemente lo rechazaba, Aizen sentia algo por ella y se lo queria hacer saber pero ella jamas le creyo entonces Aizen por que le gustaba ella hizo lo que le pidio, que era besar a Karin. Pasa todo lo demas, Toshiro le dice que en realidad ella esta enamorada de Aizen y ahi ella como que entra en una espice de shock, Aizen se acerca a ella y pregunta si todo estaba bien y se balancea sobre el y le dice que lo ama y el le corresponde, de eso trataria mas o menos el one shot y si no lo quieren pues al menos ya saben que se quedan juntos xD

Espero no se molesten pero ahorita ando con otras cosas en la cabeza, gracias por sus reviews y apoyar esta historia.

MikeRyder16: jejeje si estubo algo picaron y como no suelo escribir esta clase de cosas tenia miedo de que no gustara xD, jaja me gustaria ver a ese enano pervertido, tu historia va genial, apurate en actualizar xD y respecto a tu pregunta, Yuzu va a la misma escula que Karin pero no en el mismo salon, se me paso tambien ese pequeño detalle, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo y sobre todo espera jaja xD

Hitsukarin4ever: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y te pdo una ymil disculpas por lo de Aizen y Hinamori u.u lo compensare en el one shot que dije que haria respecto a ellos para remediarlo jeje, jajaja y ya se, toshiro no saldra vivo de esta xD gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste mi siguiente historia que por cierto no la estoy haciendo sola, una amiga me esta dando ideas y yo las escribo espero te guste, aun no tiene nombre pero estoy segura que te gustara xD

Ryu: jajaj que bueno qe te haya gustado por que batalle mucho con este capitulo xD y no te preocupes yo seguire escibiendo mas y mas hitsukarin, espero que mi proxima actualizacion te guste y gracias por desearme suerte :3

despues les dare detalles sobre el fic que viene, este tardara un poco en ser publicado, como ya habia dicho antes, este lo quiero hacer con calma, ya llevo 1 capitulo, ya estoy terminando el segundo, tal ves para el 30 que es como en doce dias empiece a subir, si no de todas maneras los mantendre informados sin mas que decir bay bay. nos leemos :3


End file.
